


Son of Lupa

by Emma_Andrea



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: BAMF Percy, Camp Half-Blood, F/M, Full Shift, Powerful Percy, Pre-The Heroes of Olympus, Primordial, Pro - The Titan's Curse, Prophecy, Slow build Percy/Nyx, This was not planned, Tinybit OOC, Wolf Percy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Andrea/pseuds/Emma_Andrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is the firstborn of the Roman goddess of wolves, Lupa. What happens when the Olympians discover Lupa has a child? Read as we follow him through conflicts, a life with the hunters and Camp Half-Blood. Eventually Percy/Nyx. Slow updates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So this is my first story, hope you guys like it! (It's also on FF.net) Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I'm only human.  
> I do not own Percy Jackson!

Heavy footsteps and panting could be heard all around the forest, if not for the raging storm going on above. Through the illuminating lightning, a large wolf-like beast with beautiful chocolate red fur could be seen running, large paw prints trailing behind her in the mud. Her piercing silver eyes frantically looking around the forest for some kind of shelter against the whipping wind and the painfully big water drops raining down on her, as she ran faster, and faster. The only other light in the forest, other than the occasional streaks of light from the lighting above, was a slight golden glow, emitting form the wolfs stomach. It was evident that she had been running for a long period of time, exhaustion clear on the wolfs face.

The wolf jumped over a pair of bushes, sliding in a small cave in between some large rocks, just as her legs gave away from under her and the wolf collapsed on the dirt covered floor of the cave, howling in pain, only for her to be suppressed by the booming thunder outside. The wolf laid there, face contorted in pain with her pink toung hanging out of her snout, her breath coming in short pants. She laid there, panting, howling and wincing, all the while, the former slight glow of her stomach was growing brighter and more powerful with each passing second. Casting a haunting glow inside the entire cave. With one last ear piercing howl, echoing throughout the cave, the glow of her stomach burst into blinding light, only to fade away after a short second.

The forest outside became eerily quiet and dark, with the storm still going on. The tense silence was broken after a couple of seconds, by a couple of yips and yaps, emerging from behind the wolf. The large wolf turned to the sound, picking up a tiny wolf by the scruff of its neck, setting it down in front of her. The large wolf started to lick it clean, emitting sounds of protest as she licked the little pups face. The large wolf chuckled at her pup's behavior. When her pup was clean, she observed it closer, she had already discovered that “it”, was actually a him. He had fur as dark as night, blending right into their surroundings, only the tip of his tail had her trademark chocolate red fur. She could not see his eyes yet, for they would not open for another couple of days. The little wolf was big and well developed for a new born. She looked at him with adoration and love.

“You will cause a lot of trouble, my son.” The pup immediately stopped chewing on his tail and turned his head toward where his mothers soothing and loving voice came from. 

She smiled at him, “But I will always love you, no matter what happens.” her smile widened as her new born pup started crawling closer to her, cuddling into her front, under her head.

“I will protect you in any way I can.” she held him close to her, watching for any signs of danger outside of their little temporary home.

“Because you, Perseus, are the only child of Lupa, the Roman goddess of Wolves.”


	2. Chapter 1

Lupa woke up to something yanking and dragging on her ears, she could hear a faint "Mom." with the o drawn out unnaturally long.

Groggily she opened her eyes and turned to the source of mischief, her now huge pup, Perseus, was staring at her with big innocent eyes. It had been almost nine months since she gave birth to him in the cave in the woods, and so far her life was a hectic mess, and she loved every second of it.

Two weeks after he was born, he opened his eyes, and Lupa was shocked, she had never seen such beautiful eyes before, they were sea green mixed with her silver eye color. And they mixed together perfectly, like a storm that draws you in and will not let go. Lupa and Percy, her nickname for him, had been in their wolf forms the first couple of months.

In that time, Lupa had been teaching him the basics of life as a wolf. When he was five months old, he finally learned how to change into his human form, Lupa was pleasantly surprised again. He had dark, windswept hair, with a chocolate red stripe in the front, the same sea green and silver eyes, he had her facial features, with little canines sticking out as he smiled, and he was tall for his age, which looked to be about ten years old then. 'He's going to be a ladies man when he grows up.' she had though.

Over the months they had been together, they had grown close, closer than any other mother-son relationship before. She taught him the basics that children would learn in school, their lessons were fun and full of activity. With Percy's ADHD and dyslexia, there was no hope in ordinary schooling. What Percy found the most interesting was, naturally, Greek and Roman mythology, he could sit for hours listening to his mothers stories about different heroes and the facts and behaviors of the different Gods and Goddesses. Lupa had taught him how to defend himself and how to hunt, she had also discovered that he had some of her hypnokinesis powers. He was a stealthy and deadly wolf, you couldn't see him coming before it was too late.

"Are you hungry Percy?" she asked her son, who nodded his head vigorously and almost moaned out a "Yes".

Percy had started to eat meat after about 4 weeks, and now that he was nine months and a fully grown wolf, he looks like a 15 year old in his human form and he was bigger than her in their wolf forms. She got up and stretched and started walking out of their cave that functioned as a home for them, with Percy sprinting ahead of her.

Since Lupa was a virgin goddess, and was technically not allowed to have any children at all, so she and Percy were in hiding for the moment. She didn't want to expose him to any of the Olympians at all. So as a result of that, she didn't let him go hunting or go too far out of the cave without her, in fear of him being discovered or caught.

By the time Lupa was outside the cave, Percy had already disappeared. She chuckled and smiled at her sons behavior. She had to sprint to catch up with him, following his scent into the woods. When she found him, he was already digging into a buck carcass.

Percy looked up, ginned and pointed with his head towards another, slightly bigger buck lying a couple of feet to his left. She smiled at him and dug into her breakfast herself.

Percy was always like this, he was respectful and a gentleman, but he was also had a playful and mischievous side to him that she loved. She knew that deep inside, he was a real mommas boy. While they were eating, Lupa felt several powerful presences coming. Like when a God or Goddess was about to flash in or were walking to her location.

"Percy! Do you feel that?" Lupa called to her son, looking over at him and licking her snout.

"The presences? Yeah I do, what should we do?" he asked as he had walked over to her, both of them now in their human forms. Lupa's hair and eyes were the same color as in her wolf form, she is tall and curvy with the same facial features as him. She frowned.

"Do what I have told you in these situations, you have run Percy, they can't find you!" she said frantically, the presences were growing stronger, indicating that they were coming closer. Percy started to protest, he never liked those talks, he didn't want to leave his mother behind in the hands of the Olympians, who knew what they could do to her?

"Percy," she said sternly, "you have to go. I don't want to leave you either, but you are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, as am I. Run as fast and as far as you can ok? I will contact you in your dreams as soon as I know everything is safe for both of us."

"No! Mom, I'm not leaving you! Who knows what punishment there going to give you!" he hugged his mother as hard as he could, probably squeezing the air out of her. But he didn't want to leave.

She took his shoulders in her hands and pulled him an arms length away, so she could look at him. "Percy, listen to me, you have to go. Promise me you won't come back for me." When she saw his hesitation, she added, "Do this for me, please? Just remember that I love you more than anything and I will protect you in any way I can. Stay safe, my son." her tone left no room for argument, and Percy looked down at his feet, ashamed that he can't do anything more for his mother. Lupa pulled him into a hug, both of them squeezing as hard as they could, savoring the felling, none of them wanting to separate.

"Fine," he huffed, "I promise. I love you mom, I'll see you soon" Percy whispered, tears brimming in both of their eyes. Lupa closed his hand around a ballpoint pen, Anaklusmos, the pen he had trained with as long as he could remember. He smiled sadly and kissed his mothers cheek before turning around and changing into his wolf-form.

He walked to the edge of the clearing and looked back at his mother, who was also in her wolf-form, laying by the carcasses. She smiled at him and inclined her head for him to keep moving. Reluctantly he turned around and sprinted into the forest. Away form the lurking presences of the Olympians, but most importantly, away form his loving mother.

Percy had been running full speed deeper and deeper into the forest for several hours, he never turned back, not wanting to ruin his promise to his mother. He stopped running when he entered a small clearing, still panting, he changed back into his human form, ballpoint pen clutched in his right hand.

He sank to the ground staring at the last item his mother had given him. Since he was a kid, or pup in his case, he had always wanted to keep the pen. But his over protective mother had never let him keep it longer than their training sessions. And now that he finally had the pen, was it worth it? Hell no. His mother was alone, in the presence of multiple Olympians that could overpower her in seconds. His mother had always tried to prepare them for when something like this could happen, and it had happened, on a lot smaller scale, before.

* * *

_****_

_He remembered when he was only a couple of months old, exited to finally be running around outside the den. They were both in their wolf forms. His mother was sitting by the entrance of the den, after a long discussion that he would be fine as long as he was inside the clearing, telling him to "Come back!" or "Be careful!". He didn't listen._

_He was running around the very edge, when suddenly he tripped over a stray root with his short feet, and went tumbling down an edge. After a short period of tumbling, he was suddenly picked up by two, very humanly, hands. He immediately started trashing and yelping for help._

" _Aren't you a little clumsy fellah?" said the man that was holding him, chuckling._ _Percy stopped squirming and looked at the man oddly, he kind of looked like one of the Gods his mother told him about. With his salt-and-pepper hair, athletic build, blue eyes, sly grin and a caduceus in the hand that was not supporting him._

_Percy's eyes widened, this was Hermes, God of Messengers, Travelers, Thieves, and so much more._

_His mother was going to kill him when she found out, but before Percy could think any longer about that theory, said person_ _came bursting through the bushes by them, looking for him frantically. When she spotted him in the arms of a God, her eyes widened and panic crept up on her. He would have thought it was funny, in any other situation._

" _Ah, Lady Lupa. There you are, took me a time to find you. Anyways, I have a message to you. Caught this clumsy little fellah rolling down the hill, is he one of the pups in your pack?" Hermes asked with a slight bow before he had adressed her. Lupa composed herself before answering him._

" _Oh, good day Hermes, yes that is one of our pups." at least it wasn't a complete lie, "He has a habit of doing the opposite of what he's told." Lupa told him sternly while Hermes chuckled._

" _So who's the message from?" Lupa questioned him curiously, she hadn't gotten any messages in a while._

" _Well, Aphrodite got it into her tiny brain that you had had some kind of love affair a while back, and obviously the outcome was a child, or pup in your case." Hermes chuckled before continuing, "So when Aphrodite told dear daddy Zeus, he had a hissy fit at her for not telling him any sooner, and gave me strict instructions to find you and bring any offspring of yours to Olympus before the council. I'm here to check on you, got any pups?" Hermes, oblivious to the fact that he was holding that one pup, grinned cheekily at her. While Lupas mind was racing with a million questions and no answers. Her eyes flickering between Hermes and her pup in his arms._

" _Well of course not, I am a virgin Goddess, am I not?" she told him, giving him a piercing glare, a waring, leave now._

" _Liar." Hermes blurted out before he could think it through. "I'm the God of Lies, I know when somebody tells me one." He observed her as her eyes darted between him and the pup in his arms. "It's this little guy isn't it? That's why you're hiding all the way out here, to protect him from us." Hermes questioned, but it was more like a statement. Lupa readied stance to lunge at him, bearing her teeth and extending her claws._

" _Woah, woah, woah!" Hermes said as she saw her stance, he knew she was deadly and stronger than him. He quickly dropped Percy to the ground, who ran over beside his mother. "I wasn't planning on taking him with me, didn't even expect you to answer my question! But it's what you wanted all along wasn't it? Your own family?" Hermes asked carefully, Lupa nodded and relaxed her stance a bit, but still ready to attack at a moments notice._

_Hermes smiled, "It's nice to see that you got something you've always wanted, you deserve it. But I need to warn you, when Zeus finds out it's true, he's gonna try to capture and possibly kill him." Percy whimpered and Lupa shot a withering glare at Hermes who flinched back. "Sorry, but you need to be careful, your lucky I like you so much."_

_Lupa signed, "Thank you Hermes, you have no idea what this means to me." She smiled at him, he nodded his head at her, said his goodbyes and disappeared in a flash. Percy, thinking he was off the hook, started walking home again._

" _Where do you think your going mister?" his mothers voice rang out from behind him, he turned around slowly to meet her glare. "We're not done yet."_

_****_

* * *

While Percy was reminiscing, he failed to notice that the darkness was creeping in. It was eerily quiet, too quiet.

He changed into his wolf form to see and smell better. He sniffed the air, finding that there was no wind to help him, so he decided to find shelter for the night, he was getting tired from all the days events.

Percy walked south, the opposite direction of his old home. He strained his ears, trying to find any other source of life in these woods, he was getting pretty hungry too. After walking for a couple of minutes, lost in thoughts of what might be happening to his mother right now, Percy could hear rustling circling around him, he was surrounded. He looked around, trying to detect his followers, only to see several pairs of red eyes staring right back at him. That's when the first one attacked.

Percy just managed to dodge the beast, identifying it as a hellhound. He emitted a low growl from deep within his chest, catching the hound of guard for a moment.

Taking his advantage he launched himself at it, dragging his long claws along the monsters neck, killing it instantly in a puff of golden dust. Another hound growled and launched itself at him, Percy dodged and dug his teeth into its neck, golden dust covering him again. The three remaining hellhounds howled and charged at him all at once. Percy frozen in shock for a second - he had not expected them to attack at once - got slammed into a tree by one of the hounds, another dragging its claws all along Percys sides, blood pouring out of his wounds. Out of breath and dazed, Percy laid there, exposed to his attackers.

Suddenly a picture of his mother popped into his mind from when they had been training  _"_ _Remember Percy, never let your opponent get you on the ground, then your as good as dead."_  her tone had been strong but understanding at the same time. He took his mother advise and stood up on shaky legs, panting for breath.

Percy crouched and launched at the hound in front of him, he managed to latch onto its neck, killing it, but the other hellhounds had decided to claw and bite at him. Giving him even more deep cuts.

He staggered forward, landing face first in the soft grass. The blood loss was getting to him, his head was spinning and his body refused to respond to his commands. He was not going to die in his first real battle! But he ended up just lying there, the world spinning and fussy in front of him. He could hear two yelps of pain, quickly being cut short. Somebody had killed them, were they here to kill him too?

The last thing he saw before unconsciousness dragged him under, was a pair of silver eyes and chocolate red hair, that reminded him so of his mother.


	3. Chapter 2

Percy woke up to the soft feeling of somebody stroking their hand through his long fur, curling their fingers around it, or simply stroking back and forth. He could distinctively make out the sounds of several people talking around him. He tried to open his eyes or get up, but his body would not respond, so he laid there waiting. Eventually he could make out what the people surrounding him were talking about.

"...stay here until he heals. He had some severe wounds, but i was able to heal him with my powers." A soft, melodic voice said from above him, the person stroking him. 'Powers?' Percy thought, slightly panicked, but another girls voice interrupted his train of thought.

"I wonder where he came from, my Lady. He does not look more than eight or nine months old? Shouldn't wolves still be with their pack?"

"Yes, they should be with their old pack at this age. Wolves are fully grown at his age, so he could have chosen a new one, depending on what he wants. I don't think this one was banished, he looks strong and powerful..." They were cut of by one of Percys low whines, he felt sore everywhere and had a pounding headache. He opened his eyes slowly, only to shut them quickly because of the light assaulting his eyes. He whined even more, turning into the warmth at his side. The people had turned their attention on him now, the person stroking him, telling him soothing words.

He opened his eyes again, looking straight into silver eyes, framed by chocolate red hair. 'Mom!' was his first thought, happiness and relief surging through him. His mother was safe and had saved him from the hellhounds, protecting him just like she had promised. But the more he studied his supposed mother, the more he realized it wasn't his her. He could've started sobbing at that exact moment, he just wanted to see his mother, to make sure she wasn't hurt in any way. But he composed himself enough to study the woman in front of him. Looking closer, he saw that the supposed chocolate red hair was auburn, her silver eyes were more yellow than silver, like the moon. For a moment he was stunned by her beauty, she looked to be around his age, petite but lithe for their age. Then it hit him, this was the girl he he saw before he lost consciousness, she had saved him.

Percy lifted his head of the girls lap and looked around him. He was lying by a big, warm campfire, sitting around him were about two dozen other girls, all of varying age. Some looked about his age, others even younger, but they were all wearing silver parkas. That's when he realized where he was, he, a boy, was currently lying in The Hunters of Artemis' camp, on none other than Lady Artemis' lap herself. He had just dug his own grave.

Luckily for him though, he was still in his wolf form, so he was alive for now. Artemis started scratching behind his ear, and automatically he leaned his head toward her hand and his hind leg started running on its own accord. The hunters laughed and Artemis chuckled. The scratching stopped after a while, Percy whined in protest and looked up at Artemis, she smiled down at him.

"So what's your name buddy? We found you hurt, being attacked in the woods, so we brought you to our camp and healed you. You can stay here until you're one hundred present healed." Percy tilted his head at her, if he talked, it would reveal what he was. He tried to stand up, afraid that they would discover he was the guy they were probably hunting for, so he could run away. But the moment he was on his feet, he collapsed face first on the ground again. He huffed out a breath as Artemis settled him in a more comfortable position on the ground again, stroking his fur. So Percy settled on nodding, as a thank you and a consent to stay here until he was healed. The hunters smiled, excited to have a new temporary family member.

"Your fur is so soft." The girl sitting on his other side murmured as she stroked her fingers through his fur. She had spiky black hair, electric blue eyes and a couple of freckles splattered across her nose and cheeks. Unlike the others, she wore a silver circlet on her head, like a tiara, and a black leather jacket over her silver parka. "I'm Thalia by the way. Does he understand what we're saying?" She smiled at him, addressing the last question towards Artemis.

"Yes, wolves are quite the intelligent animals. They can understand what we say, our body language, among other things. We need to find a name for him, so we don't go addressing him as "the wolf" or something." The other hunters nodded, throwing in different ideas, all of which were rejected, either "not suitable for him" or "it sounds weird". Slowly but surly, Percys eyes dropped and he fell asleep to the steady smalltalk of the hunters, the warmth of the campfire and several hands petting him.

* * *

When Percy woke up the next morning, the sun was barley warming his fur and the hands petting him was reduced to only one. Groggily he opened his eyes, only to come face to face with a snow white wolf. Percys head jerked back, his heart skipping several beats. While taking deep breaths to calm his racing heart, he could hear several chuckles around him. He looked around, seeing that he had been placed on a blanket near the campfire. Around him hunters were eating and watching him. By the placing of the sun, he predicted that it was around dinner time.

"About time you woke up sleepyhead!" a girl with light brown hair and brown eyes yelled at him. Confused, Percy looked back at the white wolf. Noticing his expression she explained to him how they had let him sleep in, because he obviously needed it. He was kind of surprised he could communicate with regular wolves, without speaking like a human. But he was happy he had a way to communicate with others while he was here.

Percy got up and stretched, happy to find that all his limbs were responding, also the fact that he could stand up at all. One of the younger hunters came up to him and gave him a bowl with some kind of meat in it. He looked sceptically at it, wondering what it actually was.

"Don't worry, its elk meat." she told him after seeing his expression. Percy gave her a wolfish grin and dug in, only a couple of seconds later, the bowl was licked clean. He looked up at the hunters stunned expressions, obviously not used to a wolf eating this much, so fast. He looked down ashamed when his stomach rumbled. So instead of eating up the hunters food, he decided to go hunting. Stretching his legs, he jogged out of camping grounds, hunters calling after him.

* * *

The hunters were anxious, their new wolf had disappeared into the forest about ten minutes ago. They had gotten strict instructions from Lady Artemis to look after him, before she had left for a meeting on Olympus. She thought that there was something more to him than they thought. For some kind of reason, she was having problems controlling and talking telepathically to him, something she could do to any other kind of wolf. So when he disappeared into the woods, they panicked. Not knowing what to do, they turned to their lieutenant, Thalia. She, thinking he only went to do personal business, had to organize a search and find.

"Girls, listen! We will send out search parties, go in pairs, Phoebe and me will go..." before she could finish her sentence, Percy came through the forest line, dragging a brown bear carcass with him. He dropped it at Thalias feet, sent her a wolfish grin, and disappeared back into the forest. When he returned he was dragging, a slightly smaller, brown bear carcass. He looked up at their shocked faces, that held a trace of slight confusion, in his head he just shrugged it off and began eating his share of the meal.

Artemis flashed in, ready to deliver the news she collected from Olympus, only to see her hunters standing in shock, staring at the wolf. She looked back and forth between her hunters, the carcass and the wolf wondering what had happened.

She cleared her throat to get their attention, "Did he steal your kill? It wouldn't surprise me, as he is a male, after all." she asked sternly, aiming her bow at Percy, who was too absorbed in his dinner to notice.

"No, my Lady. Actually, he brought this kill here for us, I think." Thalia told her mistress frantically, not wanting her to kill the wolf. When Artemis looked at her oddly, she explained what had happened, looking down at her feet when she explained how he had ran away from them.

When she was done explaining, Percy had given the rest of his meal to the other wolves in the camp. He went over to the bear carcass, that had yet to be touched, and gently nudged it in Artemis' direction. A clear sign that he was offering it to her. Both the hunters and Artemis were shocked, they had never experienced any type of male, human or not, offer them a part of their meal. And he had even offered them the biggest one.

While the hunters were processing this, Percy sat there waiting patently. He knew what the Hunters of Artemis did for a living, he was hoping to get on their good side, but he would have done this anyway. It's what he always had done for his mother the times she had let him hunt for her.

"Well, thank you. This is very nice of you." Artemis told him after a while. She walked over and snaked her thin, strong arms around his muscular neck, hugging him. In a sitting position, Artemis reached up to his chest, so hugging him was fairly easy for her. He was over 2 meters tall after all. Percy closed his eyes, savoring the hug as long as he could, but Artemis broke it all too soon for Percys liking.

"Lets make S'mores at the campfire and I'll tell you the news I got on Olympus." The girls nodded, some running off to get what they needed, others dragging the carcass to a tent.

* * *

They were all seated around the campfire, roasting their marshmallows, Percy laying comfortably between Thalia and Artemis. "Like most of you know," Artemis started, getting everybody's attention, "yesterday I was gone. Well, the short story is that Zeus had gotten information from somewhere that Lupa, the Roman Goddess of Wolves, had conceived a child." some of the hunters gasped, "We do not know how old he or she is, all we know is that Lupa broke her sacred oath. We do not know to what extent the powers of her child is, is it a shapeshifter? It is her first born, so it must be powerful." She let everybody process before continuing.

"So yesterday, when I was gone, the Olympians and I were tracking Lupa, trying to find her. When we had finally found her, she was alone. But Zeus insisted we bring her into custody on Olympus to try to get any information out of her. That's what Ares and Apollo did today in front of the council. She wouldn't budge, not answering any of Apollos questions, or responding to Ares' cruel methods..." she said, disgust clear in her voice. Percy froze, 'Were they torturing her over him?'.

"But I was able to stop it before it went to far," Percy let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "So now Zeus is trying to figure out what we're going to about it, so I'm probably going to be absent more often." The hunters groaned while Artemis smiled at them, popping a roasted marshmallow in her mouth.  
After a couple of minuets of silence and slight tension, a hunter broke it by announcing "Hey, you guys should've seen when Alyssa tried to catch this fish, and she ended up falling into the river!" Everybody started laughing while Alyssa turned beet red. After that, the conversation began to flow more freely.

As Percy laid there, enjoying how Artemis stroked his fur, he felt the hairs on his back stand up and tingle. He had never doubted his scenes before, so he threw himself around, jumping over Thalia in the process and launching at the hellhound creeping up behind Thalia. He dug his fangs into its neck, shaking it vigorously until it disappeared into a puff of smoke. The hunters were so quiet, that you could've heard a pin drop. But in no time, Thalia rushed up to him, hugging him into her side muttering "Thank you" over and over again.

"Group hug!" the same girl that had called him sleepyhead, yelled, rushing up to then all the other hunters followed her example, rushing towards him, even Artemis joined the fun. With S'mores and stories long forgotten,and even though he was squished, he felt perfectly at home.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I got confused and accidentally published the wrong chapter last time(I skipped chapter 2)! But it's all fixed now!

Percy had been living with the hunters for about two weeks, and so far it was amazing. The hunters loved him, and he loved them just as much. In the time he had been there, they had given him the name Ισκιος or Iskios, meaning shadow. Thalia was the one that had suggested the name, saying that when he was hunting or fighting, he blended in with the shadows.

In his stay, Percy had established his own daily routines. In the mornings, he would always go hunting, both for himself and the hunters. Later in the day, he would help out anywhere necessary, and at night he would go hunting for dinner if it was needed. He could easily catch enough food to feed all the hunters, himself and the hunters wolves.

But Percy had also healed completely, and now he stood over a problem, to stay there or to leave? He was very tempted to stay, but Artemis had said he was welcome until his wounds were healed, and he was healed now. He didn't want to stay longer than he was welcome, he also feared that they might discover who he was.

Lately, Olympus had been in mild chaos. From the little information he had heard from Artemis, they were on a dead end with Percy's existence. Lupa didn't reveal a thing, and Percy was getting worried for her safety. How long was this going to go on before Zeus decided that it's enough, and they punish her, or worse, they kill her?

Percy didn't like the sound of that, at all. He wanted so badly to go strait up to Olympus and save her from Zeus' greedy, power-hungry hands. But he had made his mother a promise, and yes, he was a real mommas boy, so he followed her wishes. But Percy was still indecisive weather to stay or leave.

He was currently in the middle of trekking through the woods, looking for some pray that would suffice as dinner for the group. Lady Artemis had gotten on the trail of a small monster group they were following, and by the signs in the forest it looked like they were about a three days trek from where their camp currently laid.

While searching, Percy quickly got lost in his thoughts about what he was going to do. It was getting darker, the darkness was creeping up on him as the sun descended under the horizon in the distance, moon coming forth in all its glory. Strangely enough, Percy never felt scared or uncomfortable in the darkness, he actually felt quite at home.

In the end he concluded to leave as soon as he got the chance.

Thinking about when and where Percy could escape, he failed to notice the countless forest animals, running from the direction of the hunters camp. Percy only noticed when a doe almost crashed into him in it's haze to flee from the danger, all the other animals had tried to avoid the huge wolf.

Confused, Percy took in the scenery around him, not really understanding what was happening until he heard a shrill girls scream. And the only girls Percy knew who would be this deep in the forest, at this hour, were his fellow hunters.

Percy sprinted as quickly as he could back to camp, dinner long forgotten. He couldn't identify whose scream he had heard, but it was defiantly one of the younger girls that had emitted it. In less than ten seconds, Percy was standing on a boulder overlooking the destruction that was occurring before his eyes, and he did not like what he saw.

The scene developing in front of him was gruesome. Monsters had infiltrated their camp, catching the hunters off guard and surrounding them. This was presumably the monster group they were hunting. But they were supposed to be a three days trek away, so they must have been running all day or the hunters seeking skills had gotten rusty.

The hunters were in a circle with the older, more experienced ones protecting and shielding the younger hunters from the monsters. The only evidence that Artemis was there was the blur of silver dancing from monster to monster with unbelievable grace and swiftness.

The monsters obviously had the advantage of surprise and numbers, slowly wearing down the girls who were desperately trying to defend themselves and their fellow sisters. For each monster that died, another immediately replaced it, a constant wave of monsters coming forth.

After quickly observing the battlefield, he located a young hunter, most likely the one who had screamed, being dragged away by two young cyclopes.

Springing into action, Percy leaped over several monster heads, sprinting after the young hunter. Sneaking up behind the cyclopes, he leaped at one of its necks, pulverizing it instantly. The other cyclops looked back confused by the sudden increase of weight from the girl that had been dangling between them. But before it could even focus its one big, brown eye on him, it was already reduced to golden dust.

Percy checked on the hunter, she was the youngest and newest addition to the group, Callie. So she lacked experience in fighting. Seeing that she was fine, with the exception of a couple of scratches, the bruises on her arms and that she was covered in monster dust, he laid down on the dust covered ground, inviting her to sit on his back.

Despite the situation, she smiled, eyes filled with excitement. The younger hunters had always wanted to "ride" him, seeing as how fast and stealthy he was. But he had never let them, first seeing as he didn't want to be their ride whenever they got tired, and he didn't want to hurt them.

He had never had anybody on his back before, and now he had a nine year old hunter he needed to protect.

While she situated herself on his back, Percy looked around for the best route to where the other hunters were. There weren't a lot of openings, seeing as the little clearing was packed with monsters. He kind of thought it was weird that nobody was attacking him, but he didn't think much of it. They probably thought he was on their side, he was a wolf after all.

"Okay, I'm ready." Callie whispered so only he could hear. Seeing an opening, Percy started running forward. Most of the weak monsters got out of his way, but there was the occasional brave monster that tried to stand up to him, only to be disintegrated moments later.

"Oh thank gods! I thought they had gotten both of you." Phoebe exclaimed as she saw them running towards them, Percy flashed her a wolfish grin. The hunters were still holding up okay. He laid on the forest floor again for Callie to get off, something she was very reluctant to do. The moment she was off, Percy sprang into action, killing any monster that came into his line of sight.

The hunters and Percy fought until there was only one monster left, the Manticore, all weapons aimed on him.

"Woah there! I would put your weapons down if I were you. I have some important information to tell you, and I can't do that dead." He smirked smugly while the hunters looked at him confused, then they looked questioningly back at Artemis for instructions.

"Lower your weapons, let him speak. But make it quick Manticore." Artemis said as she looked intrigued.

The Manticore smirked even wider, an evil glint in his eyes as he looked over at the humongous wolf sitting at Artemis' right side.

"Well, first off, my name is Dr. Thorn. And second, can I like, have one of your younger ones? I'm kinda hungry, and you know as well as me that they can't fight or..." Before he could finish, an arrow was sticking out of the tree, mere millimeters from his head.

"Get to the point or we could decorate the ground with more dust." Thalia growled out, the only one who had dared to shoot at him, resulting in disobeying her Mistress' orders.

"Okay, peace maiden." Thalia glowered at him, "The main question of the day is," he made a rather unnecessary dramatic pause, "do you know who and what he is?" he said as he pointed a claw towards Percy, smirking smugly.

Inside, Percy was having a panic attack, he knew who he was, he knew what he was. Trying to act cool and innocent, Percy tilted his head to the side and looked questioningly at Dr. Thorn. He could feel Artemis' eyes boring holes into the side of his head. He knew she had had her suspicions, wolves where an animal she could communicate and control, something she couldn't do with him.

"What? He's a wolf we rescued a couple of weeks ago. What do you mean 'who and what he is'?" Thalia questioned with her bow still aimed at his head.

"Oh, of course he wouldn't tell you guys. I mean, I wouldn't tell a goddess and her male-hating huntresses that I was on the top of their, and every other god and goddesses, hit list." he spoke casually, as if he was talking about the weather.

"Hit list? Why would Iskios be on our hit list? He's not evil or dangerous!" Phoebe exclaimed, looking very confused along with all the other hunters, except for Artemis. In his mind, Percy was praying to any and all gods and goddesses he could think of, that this was a mistake or some kind of sick joke.

Dr. Thorn crackled evilly, "Ah, I think your Mistress has figured it out already. But I will be the gentleman I am and tell you other hunters what I'm talking about. That dog of yours right there," he said pointing at Percy while looking at the hunters, "is the one all of the gods and goddesses, monsters and other higher deities all alike want to capture for their own profit." his smirk got impossibly wider.

"That right there ladies, is Lupas son."

Suddenly, all the hunters bows were turned on him instead. They were looking at him with disgust, they couldn't believe how a shapeshifter could've been in their camp without them noticing, and a male for that matter.

Dr. Thorn crackled as he disappeared unnoticed into the darkness of the forest.

Percy stood there in frozen fear, not knowing what he was supposed to do. Stay here, be taken to Olympus, see his mother, then be killed, or run? Run, absolutely, run.

He started running, getting only a couple of feet before he got hit by an arrow in his front paw. Taken aback by the sudden pain coursing through his paw, Percy collapsed onto the forest floor.

He laid there, in a mixture of shock and fear, not really knowing what to do. After a second, he tried scrambling to his feet, only to be knocked down again, ending up pressed harder into the dirt, a foot pressing painfully into his back.

"Don't you even dare." a voice snarled from above him.

Percy tilted his head sideways, and out of the corner of his eyes he could see, surprise, surprise, Lady Artemis standing over him.

She smiled mischievously at him, tilting her head to the side, "Sweet dreams mutt."

The last thing he was saw were her moon colored eyes, looking at him with barely contained rage, and a hint of disappointment? Hurt? His mind must be playing tricks on him. Then he felt a sharp sting to the back of his head, his eyesight going black.

* * *

The first thing Percy noticed when he stirred from his not so peaceful sleep was an intense headache. He slowly reached his paw up to his head, moaning in pain as he felt a dent the size of a golfball in the back of his head.

He released his paw making it smack harder onto the floor than it normally would have, a clanging sound reached his ears, like metal on marble. He cursed himself internally. He was tied up in some sort of way, great. The sounds of way too loud, unclear voices died down. He could hear slight whispering from all around him.

When he opened his eyes, he smacked them shut at the assault of blinding light. He took several deep breaths to recover before opening his eyes again. The first thing he saw was a big, furry, black paw right in front of his face. Adorned around its thinnest width, which wasn't really thin at all, laid a silver colored chain.

Still slightly groggy from waking up, Percy didn't realize that the paw belonged to him. So in his haze, he jumped up on his feet, looking frantically for any intruders. Swaying slightly as he stood. When nothing but chains, surrounding his wolfly ankles and wrists, and the fact that he was trapped in some kind of dog pen, nothing else seemed out of ordinary.

The pen he was in was basic, thin, black metal bars stretched from the way too white, shiny marble floor, and had a maximum height of about 6 meters. Taking note of this, Percy realized that he could easily jump over the fence. But he decided to wait and see how this played out.

Steadying himself, letting all of his senses return fully to him, Percy decided to look up. The room he was in was gigantic, he wouldn't even call it a room, more like the biggest room in a castle or a mansion. The walls were in the same style as the floor, white, shiny marble. But if he looked closer, he could faintly see the outline of what looked like different battle scenes. He especially wanted to take a closer look at those when he got out of this mess.

When he turned around, he couldn't say he was entirely surprised when he saw the twelve Olympians, sitting on their respective thrones in a U formation around the hearth. Hestia sat by the hearth, not too far away from him, in her favored form, a young child. She smiled sadly at him. While Hades sat as his own gloomy self on a pitch black throne that had the occasional soul popping forth, releasing a faint scream before disappearing again. They were all perched on a platform placed a step higher than where he laid.

They were all observing him, like a trapped mouse in a science project, with no hope of ever coming out undamaged. He looked at all of them, in the middle sat Zeus, with Poseidon at his side. Seeing as they were the most powerful, but Zeus being Zeus, had moved Poseidon's throne more to the right so he could be in the center. From Zeus' left sat his queen, Hera, the rest of the goddesses sitting on a row according to their level of power. The gods were situated in a similar manner on Poseidon's right side.

After observing for a while, Percy's sea green and silver eyes met Zeus' cold and electric sky blue ones. The king of the gods was studying him intently, as if he was trying to peel of a layer of his skin to discover all of his secrets. Percy cocked his head to the side in confusion, his slow mind not catching up to why he was caged in.

"Well, welcome to Olympus. Now I'm sure you know why you're here, caged in and all." Zeus boomed, smirking devilishly at the end. Percy held his gaze though, not letting the arrogant god intimidate him and getting the satisfaction that he looked away. No matter how much worse his booming voice made his headache.

"Now we have some simple questions for you, and it would make it all the better for all of us if you would cooperate and answer us truthfully. Apollo will detect any of your lies,

so no use in trying." He boomed, yet again as his head tilted slightly to the right.

Percy briefly broke his stare down with Zeus to look at Apollo, he was situated in between Hermes and Hephaestus. He dared a look at Hermes, his face was set in a neutral expression, but his eyes betrayed him. Percy could see the sadness and disappointment. If it was directed to him or to Hermes himself, he did not know.

Looking back to Apollo, the god was grinning at him, his teeth flashing terribly and blinding him momentarily. His mother had told him the tales of the sun god, his great skill in archery, and getting young girls into his bed at night.

Looking back at Zeus, still blinking his eyes to get rid of the patch of white annoying his eyes, he raised his non existent eyebrows and tilted his head to the side.

"Do not fret mutt, Artemis filled us inn on what has happened over the last few weeks. We know what you are and of your parentage. Now on to the questions, Athena?" Zeus asked. Percy frowned, not taking a liking to this situation at all.

All of the others had been quiet this whole time, making an eery silence before Athena, goddess of wisdom, fired off her questions.

"First off, you understand us right? It would've been unpractical to question someone who doesn't understand us."

"Stupid question for a wisdom goddess, Athena. You know my parentage." Percy snarled, his voice was deep and guttural, from the lack of use. All of the gods jumped slightly at the sound of his voice, astonished that he could speak.

"You can speak!" Apollo yelped. Percy just looked at him with a blank, 'Are you kidding me?' look.

"No shit Sherlock." Dionysus muttered, resulting in a glare from Apollo. Regaining her composure, Athena continued.

"Great, this makes everything a whole lot easier. Okay, first question, what's your name?"

'Simple enough', Percy thought before answering.

"Perseus." Nothing more and nothing less than what they needed to know.

Athena nodded satisfied, "Age?"

"I don't really keep count." He responded, his face emotionless, not really knowing how to answer the question. In his human form, he looked like a 15-16 year old. But in reality, he was only nine months old, going on ten soon.

"Uhm, okay..." Athena trailed off, "Do you have a human form?"

"Of course, have you yet again forgotten who my mother is?"

"Of course not!" She glowered, "Show us."

"No."

They glared at each other, both to stubborn to give up.

Finally losing his patience, Zeus thundered, "Show us boy!".

"And why should I?"

Zeus smirked and waved his arm in front of himself. Out of nowhere, another cage-like pen appeared, a person laid in there, and by the looks of it, that person didn't have it to well.

Percy had his suspicions on who it might be, and he prayed that his suspicions were wrong. But the fates were not with him today as he looked closer upon the person. The persons body was bloody with ichor and adorned with several colorful bruises, the clothes were almost torn off, cuts lined the arms and legs, golden ichor still seeping through. His heart ached as he recognized the tell tale chocolate red hair and womanly figure on the person. A strangled cry escaped his maw as he looked upon his mother.

Ares chuckled, "Yeah, we had some fun with her, you know. I like the ones that put up a bit of a fight." He had a disgusting smirk plastered on his face, one Percy wanted to wipe right off.

So he did that, in a second, the chains around Percy broke, and he had leapt over the pen, speeding towards Ares' throne. Ares didn't even have the chance to defend himself as Percys paw, filled with razor-sharp claws, came crashing into his face, throwing the screaming god of war off his throne and into the middle of the throne room, sunglasses flying off to the unknown.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother like that." He snarled quietly, which was easily more terrifying than if he had been yelling.

All the Olympians were frozen in shock, staring at him wide eyed as he stalked towards the groaning god. As he stalked closer, he could see his work. Four long, deep cuts, starting from the top right of his face, stretched all the way down to his left jawline. His face was bleeding ichor profusely, some of the skin and fat on his face was hanging off to the side. That would absolutely leave a scar. He smirked inwardly, proud of himself.

Percy was right over him now, growling as he stared into the gods eyes, a bloodcurdling rumbling that would scare even the toughest warriors.

Ares had flames for eyes, but when he stared into the kids eyes, he wanted to cower in fear. And he had a good reason for that. Percy's eyes weren't the calm and playful sea green mixed with silver anymore. Now, any trace of sea green were gone, replaced by pitch black with splotches of violet and silver dancing around like flames.

"Didn't you hear me, useless god?" He growled to the stunned god, who just stared up at him, as much as he wanted to break the eye-contact, he wasn't able to. Like some unseen force glued them to the wolfs eyes.

Percy growled louder in frustration, his maw opening up as if he were to take the gods head in his mouth.

"Percy!"


	5. Chapter 4

_"Percy!"_

A stern, yet loving voice gasped. Percy's head shot up as he looked towards his mother, slowly the purple and blackness in his eyes drained away, showing his trademark sea green and silver orbs.

"Mom," He breathed, walking briskly towards her, Ares long forgotten. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you want me to..."

"Percy, I'm fine." She cut him off, smiling warmly at him, one that Percy gladly returned. She loved that her son was so protective of her. "Now get out of that form and let a mother see her son's face."

"But they..."

"Are gods, do as I say." She cuts off his protests, ignoring the glare he shot towards the gods. Percy cursed under his breath, sending a pleading look towards his mother, who just gave him a steely glare in return.

Reluctantly he changed into his human form, the transformation had never been painful for him, it was more like a ticklish feeling. And as a young pup, his mother had witnessed him laughing as he transformed many times.

The transformation went by quickly, and soon he stood there in full his height, head held high. Aphrodite had to stifle a gasp as she looked him up and down. He had a mop of messy, jet black hair resting on top of his head. He had the same intense, piercing eyes as in his wolf form, which were darting around, observing the throne room for an escape route.

His body made her feel all hot and warm, a slight blush coloring her cheeks - which was rare, as she had that effect on people, not the other way around. He was wearing denim pants, framing his butt nicely and hanging low enough to see the outlines of his V-lines. He also wore a black t-shirt that clung to his muscles, showing off his tanned arms and an outline of a nice six-pack.

She could stare at him all day long.

She was brought out of her trance when Ares, who was still lying on the ground, started shouting curses at Perseus, getting his double edge blade out and trying to point it at him, in what she suspected was supposed to be an intimidating way.

Percy shot a glance as Ares, before ignoring him completely and walking towards his mother.

When he reached her cage, he observed it for a couple of seconds, before he kicked a spot in the door on the cage, one that made it open.

"Wow, I'm almost impressed by the lack of security on these 'cages' of yours, Olympians." He mumbled, loud enough for the gods to hear, as he pushed a bar away with his foot.

Percy crouched down beside his mother, looking at the wounds that littered her body.

"Lady Hestia, if I may ask," he bowed towards the young goddess, who had stopped tending to the hearth and nodded, smiling brightly towards him, "can you please heal my mother? I know you have healing powers. I would like to relieve her pain, but she wont let me, and I think my mother would be uncomfortable with her torturer healing her." He nodded his head towards Apollo.

Apollo was offended, even if he hated himself for helping torture Lupa, his short temper was flaring, "Hey, kid! How do you know I would've healed her?"

"I would've made you." His voice held no hesitation - he was totally serious. This made Apollo shiver as he stared into the kids eyes, not wanting to think of the methods he would've used to make him comply.

The tension in the room started to build up, a pregnant silence hanging over them.

"Of course." Hestia said answering Percy's question with a heart-warming smile. A smile that made the tension dissolve immediately. Nobody could withstand Hestia.

She rose from sitting Indian style, her form shimmering and changing into one of a 25 year old - the same age Lupa looked - instead of her usual child-like form.

She walked over and knelt beside Lupa, Percy kneeling by her as well.

"Hello, Lupa. I'm sorry for not..."

"Don't be, old friend. I hold no grudges for you." Lupa managed to say before a coughing fit took over, wracking her body and making her curl in on her self.

Hestia frowned, she put her index and middle fingers on Lupas temples, humming a soft melody. Lupa felt a warm, soft fire that spread trough her body. It didn't hurt, but soothed her wounds, making them stop bleeding and close. She took a deep breath, uncurling her form when she felt no pain.

Percy smiled and hugged Hestia, muttering a 'thank you' into her fiery brown hair. She smiled and hugged him back, telling him to visit her more, as he had grown so much and she missed him dearly. Something he gladly agreed to.

"Thank you Hestia." Lupa said as she also hugged her old best friend.

"B-But… What..?" Zeus asked perplexed, he regained his composure before asking again, "since when did you have healing powers Hestia? And how dare you withhold the information that you knew about her spawn?!" The last part was more or less yelled at the goddess - who just stared up at him, her eyes changing onto one of raging fire.

"Yes I dare Zeus! And you dare torture one of my best and oldest friends! She didn't even do anything that puts us in any danger! Get a grip on yourself Zeus!" Her outburst was greeted by shocked silence. nobody had ever seen Hestia this angry or passionate about something, and her taking it out on someone, by yelling at them, was even more shocking coming from the usually peaceful hearth goddess.

"But she has broken her oath, something that should never be broken!"

"Don't make me laugh Zeus! You have broken that oath twice! In both your Greek and Roman form! With the same woman!" She yelled, her voice rising several octaves higher towards the end - giving it a slight hysterical edge.

Him being one of the big three and having two children was already strictly forbidden. But the children being siblings from two different cultures? That despised each other enough to kill each other on the spot, that was an even worse law to break.

Zeus looked at her shocked, mouth opening and closing repeatedly, resembling a fish out of water. The king of the Gods had believed that his secret was hidden safety away, something existing strictly between him and his lover only.

Well, Hera had met both his son and daughter and made the connection herself. Something that had led to a very nasty and painful affair, especially for his lower regions.

Something that puzzled him was Hestias knowledge of the childrens bond to each other. She must have seen the confusion in his eyes as she answered him simply, saying she was the goddess of family.

Her answer awoke the remains of her family from their shocked state. Sure, the family were up to date about Zeus' family arrangements, and he wasn't exactly nominated for "The Husband of the Year" award, but this new piece of information unleashed chaos inside of the throne rooms four walls.

The most violent reactions were, of course, emitted from Hades and Poseidon. Hades having been the only one able to keep it in his pants long enough and Poseidon because the consequences of Zeus' actions were more severe than anybody could imagine.

"ENOUGH!" The King of the Gods yelled as he repeatedly slammed his master bolt into the marble floor by his throne. All eyes turned on him ,expecting a valid answer.

"How could you! Do you even know the consequences to your actions, brother?" Poseidon shot with venom when his brother didn't come with an explanation.

Instead of solving the matter reasonably by apologizing and giving an explanation, Zeus retorted to other matters - too prideful to apologize and admit his wrongs.

"What about you, huh? You have a spawn of our own!"

Yes, Poseidon had a child, a son, actually. He was disappointed with himself that he had caved and sired a child. But his relationship with his wife, Amphitrite, was tense and his sons mother, Tanya, was seductive and available at the time. The Fates were not with him as Tanya discovered she was pregnant not long after their one-night-stand. Not wanting to be a horrible father, Poseidon had sent her monthly checks and a letter explaining the situation regarding monsters, Camp Half-Blood and his godly status. Looking back, he had realized his mistake - hell, he didn't even love the woman, it was just supposed to be fun.

"Oh my gods!" Poseidon face-palmed as he looked at his little brother in disbelief. "Seriously Zeus! My child has nothing to do with the fact that you sired siblings with he same woman in both your forms! If they discover each other it could lead to bloodshed between the Romans and Greeks - something I do not want to witness!"

The other gods sat there watching the interaction like a ping-pong fight - heads darting from Zeus to Poseidon and vice versa. While the other gods were watching, Ares sat there laughing at the thought of the conflict and battle that would surly arise.

"Don't be so grumpy, it can't be that bad anyway. I took him out before Thalia was old enough to suspect anything."

"Zeus, I don't think your seeing the big picture here..." Poseidon started before Zeus cut him off.

"You're just jealous! Because my children are older that yours is, resulting in one of them being the child of The Great Prophecy!" His words effectively changed the subject, changing the attention from his slight slip-up. Poseidon's son was sired not long after Zeus lover was knocked-up - resulting in Zeus' son, Jason, being older than his son, Eric.

Hades also has two children of his own - or had, as his daughter died on a quest with Eric to save Artemis - but they were born before the pact was made and placed in the Lotus Casino after Zeus killed their mother. Hades had recently gotten them out, with no real explanation. But his son, Nico, was younger than both Thalia, Jason and Eric.

"It's crazy that your exited about it dad, it gives your kids a higher chance of dying if one of them is the prophesy child." Apollo piped up, other gods nodding their consent.

"Well, if one fails then I have another one to try it on, no worries." He shot his son a smug smile that disappeared as soon as Hera smacked him on the back of his head.

"You idiot!", she hissed, "that is no way to treat your spawns! And they could even be the fall of Olympus!"

This resulted in a snort from Zeus, followed by him claiming that his children would be the strongest, most heroic heroes in millennium.

"Father," Athena cleared her throat, "I don't think Thalia is valid for the prophesy anymore, seeing as she's a hunter and will not age any longer."

"Nonsense, have you managed to solve it?"

"Not much, father. A lot is still questionable with the limited information, plus a lot of prophesies have hidden or double meanings. Apollo?"

Apollo looked up from his current game of 2048, having achieved the 2048 brick long ago didn't make the game any less challenging or fun though.

"Huh..? Oh yeah!", he cleared his throat,

" _A child of the eldest_

_Shall walk through the endless_

_Seeks for home_

_On dark paths alone_

_Forces shall unite, others shall clash_

_Ones decision must not be rash_

_The choice will mark the hero's remaining days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze_

Tadaa!"

Ignoring her half-brothers outburst at the end, Athena began to share what she already knew, "What I can gather out of this is that there will be a child of the eldest who will have to make a choice that can crush or raise Olympus,"

"No shit Sherlock!" Hermes and Apollo exclaimed.

"So we can safely say it's Thalia or Jason that will raise Olympus to it's fullest potential!"

"Father," Athena begins, "the prophecy doesn't specify a timeline. It could already have started, or it wont start in several decades. We have no clue on when it will happen, but now that we have several children of The Big Three -  _the eldest_  - we can assume that the prophecy has already begun or will soon."

"Great, we should prepare Jason so that he doesn't cave for the power and make the wrong choice." Hades said lazily from where he sat on his guest throne, Poseidon nodded in agreement.

Zeus snorted, "He does not need preparation for that! He is as loyal as his father is!"

"And what a reassurance that is." Hermes barked out between a laugh, receiving a withering glare from Zeus and a high-five from Apollo.

"Uhm," Percy coughed, "sorry to interrupt, but are you serious Zeus? Are you so ignorant that you believe your son is flawless and not corruptible? Well, newsflash - everybody is! And how do you even know if your kid is the supposed hero of this prophecy anyway? I'm pretty sure there are other higher powers that can be defined as  _the eldest_. The world does not revolve around you or your family."

Finishing his rant, Percy saw that it wasn't the smartest thing to say, seeing as all the glares he was getting from various Zeus lovin' gods and goddesses, and his mother for disrespecting The King of the Gods like that. But he just couldn't hold it in any longer, the gods were plainly stupid sometimes.

"Oh, look, we forgot about the mutt." Dionysus muttered from beneath his wine-magazine, "We should kill him."

"No!" Lupa yelled in outrage, moving to stand in front of her son. "You are not killing my son! End of discussion!"

Zeus snorted, "Who are you to make this decision? You have broken your oath, therefor, you are unreliable. Plus it's your child, you are too attached. Now, lets have a vote, all in favor for killing the mutt?"

As several of the gods and goddesses began to raise their hands, something that would assure the death of Percy, his mothers voice rang out across the throne room, delivering information that shocked everybody into silence.

"Stop! You can't kill him for he is the prophecy child! A child of  _the eldest_!"


	6. Chapter 5

_"Stop! You can't kill him for he is the prophecy child! A child of the_ eldest _!"_

Silence.

Complete and utter silence.

Well, until all Hades broke loose.

Percy's brain didn't really register his mother's words until everybody else had. His mind filled with several questions he just couldn't comprehend, making his head spin. But one question stood out for him, clear as day.

"What?" He questioned lamely, he looked up from where he had previously been watching his hands folded in front of him. He hadn't noticed that the throne room had gone silent - a result from Zeus' master bolt slamming into the ground when the confused and outraged yells from the Olympians became too much. Everybody's eyes were on him now, making him feel like a tiny ant up against giants.

He turned towards his mother, who was now standing a couple of feet away, looking at him in horror, hand covering her mouth. "Uhm, mom, I don't understand..." He trailed off, fidgeting under all the attention he was receiving.

"Yes, Lupa, I don't understand either." Zeus asked, looking at her skeptically.

She fumbled for something appropriate to say, something that wouldn't get her son killed in the process. But before she could formulate an appropriate response, somebody else beat her to it.

"She is simply saying that her son is the prophecy child. Which, by the way, means that none of your children will turn out to be." Hades said, looking smugly at his youngest brother - whose face was turning redder by the second in rage.

Athena studied the young boy in front of her with calculating grey eyes, "How old is the boy?"

"Fifteen, turning sixteen in August." Percy answered nonchalantly.

"So he's older than any of the other known Big Three children. If his father is one of them, he's eligible and next in line for the prophecy." Her intense stare kind of freaked Percy out - cold, intense, calculating grey eyes that seemed to be alight with knowledge and battle strategies. Something that wasn't so weird considering her godly titles. The hand that she wasn't resting her chin on, was absentmindedly tracing patterns on her grey marble throne - probably drawing battle plans.

"He can  **not** be the prophecy child! Lupa is not one of the  _eldest_! She is simply a Roman guardian and trainer!  _A child of the eldest_  clearly indicates one of the Big Three children - one of  **my** children!" Zeus yelled in outrage, by now his face was as red as one of Apollo's sacred cows. The others present just rolled their eyes at his behavior.

"Of course he can be the prophecy child. I mean just look at him, I don't think those abs and that face can belong to a simple demigod. Now, I would love to know who his father is if he came out like this, I can't imagine what he looks like. Maybe I could borrow him for a nigh-"

"Aphrodite! I do not want to know what you do with the poor mortal men you manage to ensnare into your bedroom!" Artemis interrupted her babbling swiftly. Aphrodite simply looked up from her compact mirror - where she was fixing her flawless makeup, yet again.

"Oh, please, who said that it was only mortal men?" She quirked her eyebrow at her, sending a wink in her direction - to which Artemis only gave her a disgusted look. She looked towards Percy, "I would simply love to have you in my chambers as well, honey. Just say the word, I'll be there." She smirked seductively, Percy cheeks flamed as he looked away.

"But Aphrodite has a point," Athena pointed out as she turned toward Lupa as she stopped her glaring contest with an oblivious Aphrodite. Looking her directly in the eye, Athena voiced her next question with caution, "Who exactly is Percy's father?"

She broke eye contact the second she heard the question. She didn't want to tell the gods of her sons true parentage - that would surely get him killed on the spot.

"It doesn't matter who his father is, all you need to know is that he is destined to be the prophecy child." Lupa said desperately, wanting them to just let it go, but she knew that that wouldn't happen in millennia.

"Why won't you tell us, Lupa? The only way he can be the prophecy child is if he is a son of one of the Big Th-" Realisation dawned upon Zeus' face as he looked from Poseidon to Hades, shocked. "Dear lords, did one of you…", he cleared his throat, "do  _this_?" He waved his hand towards Lupa and Percy, who were now standing together.

Percy's face still held a confused look, desperately trying to figure out who his father could be. He mentally went through any and all strange things he had experienced - which wasn't a lot at all. Actually, the only strange thing that happened was that when he was beating the shit out of Ares, it seemed like the war god couldn't break eye-contact no matter how much he wanted to. He had also noticed a silver and violet aura that surrounded him in those moments, so slight that you only noticed it if you stood close and payed attention. He knew the silver was his mothers, but the violet one was a mystery. But he knew neither Poseidon, Hades or Zeus held a violet aura.

"What?! Of course not!" Hades exclaimed, "Why would you accuse me? The only one who managed to keep it in my pants!"

Apollo snorted, leaned over towards Hermes and whispered, "Yeah right.", said god started coughing slightly to hide his amusement. Something that went unnoticed from everyone except Artemis, who glared at the troublemaker and her brother.

"And anyway," Hades cleared his throat, "he is almost a paper copy of Poseidon himself! Well, if you take away the whole werewolf concept." Slowly, all eyes in the throne room turned towards Poseidon. They really did look a lot alike; untamable, jet black hair, the vibrant sea green eyes - well, if you look away from the silver swirls - and the tall, muscular, yet lean body.

"No way!" Poseidon said sternly, he was rather offended that they accused him as well. Yes, the kid looked like him, but black hair and green eyes wasn't exactly a rare gift.

"Well, who is the father Lupa, who could it really be? If all us Big Three brothers deny it, he can't be the prophecy child. We are the oldest deities out there." Zeus questioned.

"So self centered." She mumbled before she cleared her throat and spoke so everyone could hear her clearly, "I am actually not-" Zeus opened his mouth to demand an answer, but wisely shut his mouth as his wife slapped his arm, "-allowed to reveal who it is. I have made an oath on the River Styx. And as you know, such oaths cannot be broken."

"Ugh! But there has to be a way! We  _need_  to know who his father is so we can prepare ourselves." Zeus grumbled.

"Can't we just kill the punk? I'll gladly do the deed, no worries." Ares grinned, "Then that other punk, Jason, gets the spotlight, isn't that what you want dad? At least we know he can fight, this kid doesn't look like much." Ares' face was still smeared with golden ichor, but the cuts had slowly healed throughout the conversation by itself. But underneath the golden ichor, Percy saw - with pride - that he had left four deep, long cuts, from the top right of his face, all the way down towards his left jawline.

"Seriously Ares, he just beat the shit out of you!" Hermes piped up from his throne, his face adorned with a mischievous grin - one that made you want to check your pockets for your possessions.

"I went easy on the kid! I was gonna get him real good when that mutt of his mother interfered!"

Percy snorted, "Excuses, excuses…"

"Watch it punk, or I'll show you just why I am the God of War." Ares sneered, red eyes glistening with blood lust.

"Stop, Percy. Please don't do anything irrational." Lupa muttered to him, rubbing a soothing hand up and down his arm. Percy quickly lost his will to glare at the war god, sending an apologetic glance towards his mother before Zeus started babbling his nonsense once again.

"But couldn't that be that answer? Just killing him so that Jason - somebody who's loyalty we know lies with Olympus - can be the prophecy child?" His eyes lighting up at the idea, "Athena?" He looked hopefully at his daughter. The thought of killing Lupas spawn was brightening up his day considerately.

"Hm, I think that could work. Jason is a son of the eldest, so I cannot see any problems with that plan."

"Yes!" Ares hollered at the same time that Lupa yelled an outraged "What?!" She looked at them all as if they were crazy - which, to an extent, they were. "You really think that will solve this 'problem', as you call it? By killing him? It will only make matters ten times worse!"

"And how exactly will it be worse, I believe Jason is more than capable in managing what the prophecy demands of him." Zeus snorted, his pride taking over - as always.

"Gods, you've got to be kidding me. First off, Jason is not powerful enough to take on what the prophecy demands of him. The things he will experience will crush his mind and soul, taking him so far into madness not even Dionysus could cure him. Second off, if you kill my son, he will still be the prophecy child, you will just have to go through so much more to get him back - if he even wants to fight for your cause that is. The war will go on with or without him in your or your childrens presence. And then, you will surely lose." Lupa crossed her arms, glaring at the King of Olympus.

"Are you saying that my son is weak?!" He thundered at the wolf goddess - who didn't flinch at his tone or glare.

"No, I am simply stating that Jason does not hold the required amount of power, or even the powers to do this successfully. Percy is simply stronger."

"It is  _my_  son, he will be stronger. We can train him here, personally, on Olympus. Now, this discussion is over." Zeus cleared his throat, "Lets put this to a vote, all in favor for executing Perseus?" The Olympians casted their vote by raising a hand, indicating their consent. The Olympians who didn't raise their hands were Poseidon, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hermes and surprisingly Hera. Percy looked sadly at Artemis, who had raised her hand. She probably held a grudge and was mad at him for 'hiding' in their camp.

"The council has spoken, the son of Lupa shall be executed at the hands of Ares." The King of Olympus smirked towards the pair, as Ares' malicious grin widened.

"Uhm, Zeus, Lord, whatever." Percy spoke up while raising his hand slightly to get his attention. He continued when Zeus gave him an expectant and excited look. Nothing the kid said now could ruin his mood. "I would really appreciate it if you, you know, didn't kill me. I really like living and staying with the hunters was great. Couldn't I just continue with that or something? Your son, Jason right? Yeah, he could be the prophecy child, it's not like i  _want_ to be the one. I didn't choose this."

Zeus snorted.

"Oh, c'mon guys. Like he said, it's not his fault that his father turned out to be some powerful elder deity and he has to fulfill an ancient prophecy that happens to foresee that his choice will be the destruction of Olympus or raising us to the fullest." Apollo tried reasoning with his fellow Olympians, "Lil' sis, your hunters loved having him in your camp! He helped you guys with a lot of stuff, they  _loved_  him!"

"Well that was before we found out he was a disgusting  _male_ , hiding in our camp. Who knows what he might have tried to do to the younger, vulnerable hunters! No, he deserves this!" She snarled, sending a withering glare towards Percy.

"Excuse me, Lady Artemis, but I would  _never_  in my life do anything like that to anyone. Especially to your hunters, I have come to respect and care for all of them. And if I ever did anything like that, my mom would hang me before you could even find me." He didn't want anybody to think that he would do anything like that, his mother had always taught him to respect everybody - especially women. And he understood why Artemis didn't like him, he was a male hiding in a camp full of man hating maidens. But Percy had found a home away from home, he liked it so much in the hunters camp, that he didn't want to reveal himself fearing that this would happen. But it did. Gotta love the Fates.

"Apollo, I am disappointed that you would go against me like this, but that is a discussion for another time. Now, I do not care what he would or would never do, the council has spoken, he shall be executed. And we will do so now. Ares, if you would?"

Ares jumped off his throne, wiping away some of the access ichor that was dripping down his jaw. Aphrodite tried to stop him, as did the other Olympians who didn't voted for his death, but to no avail - he was on a mission - nothing would stop him from showing Percy the true reason to why he was the God of War.

"No, Percy…" Lupa turned towards her son, tears gathering in her eyes as a lump formed in her throat. As she looked at her love and pride, she saw the sadness and longing in his eyes, but he tried to look strong - not giving Ares or Zeus the satisfaction of seeing his fear.

As he hugged his mother for what would most likely be the last time in his life, he whispered softly in her ear, "I love you, mom. You're the best mother anyone could ask for, thank you for everything. And when or if you talk to my father again, please tell him that I never held any grudges towards him, I love him too. Listen, before they kill me, I want you to teleport away. Not home, but somewhere safe where they can't find you, okay?" He pulled back a bit so he could look into his mothers eyes, when he saw her reluctance, he whispered softly, "Please, mom. Do this last thing for me. Love you" She nodded as he smiled, kissed her forehead and wiped away her tears. He then proceeded to wipe away his own tears and turned towards where Ares stood.

"You done crying, punk? Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this." He smirked as he brandished his longsword, it was magnificent, fitting for a war god. It held a skull-shaped pommel with a ruby embedded in its mouth. He stalked towards the son of Lupa, grinning like a fool. But when he came within fighting distance, and the kid just stood there emotionlessly - not shifting into his wolf form or brandishing a weapon. Ares' expectations of the upcoming fight dwindled down.

"What's wrong punk? Not even gonna fight me? Huh?" He taunted, trying - and failing - to get a response from the boy. "Oh, well. This'll be easy then." He held his sword over the kids neck, ready to remove his head from his body. "Bye, bye, mutt"

As the sword descended towards his neck, Percy looked at his mother with pleading, loving eyes - begging her to leave. She didn't have to see her son get decapitated before her eyes, who knew what that would do to a mother.

But right before the sword marked the son of Lupa's skin, the room instantly grew dark and cold as a strong presence entered the Throne room of Olympus. Violet fire shot from the throne room doors towards the war god in the form of a giant hand, lifting him off the ground. Ares' sword clattered against the marble floor as he screamed in pain, desperately clawing at his neck.

The powerful presence grew stronger as it lifted a screaming Ares higher, laughing at him. The voice was old and ancient, obviously male, the power behind it made the Olympians shrink into their thrones.

"You puny god, thinking your are so much better than everyone else. What do you think you are doing trying to kill  _ **my son**_?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like cliffhangers :) So as you can probably guess, Percy's father is pretty powerful and old, he will be named in the next chapter!
> 
> Commets, bookmarks and kudos are greatly appreciated!


	7. Chapter 6

_"You puny god, thinking your are so much better than everyone else. What do you think you are doing trying to kill_ **my son** _?!"_

His voice rang throughout the throne room of Olympus like that harsh, chilling wind on those cold winter nights. Silence had settled upon all beings present, even Ares had quieted down to just shameful whimpers and moans - ones that he would certainly deny later.

As the silence laid over them like a stuffy blanket, a certain young wolfs mind was definitely not in silence. As he stared towards the fiery violet hand holding the God of War suspended in the air, in the center of the throne room, words and visions were rushing and jumbling through his mind, giving him a headache - something that was hard to achieve for a wolf.

The two words that were stuck in his brain like a CD stuck on repeat - " _ **my son"**_. Was he really this powerful deities son? He couldn't really compare their appearances, because the only thing he could see of his father that could be a body, was the gigantic, fiery, violet hand around Ares' neck. But even that was a match - obviously they both had hands- but the dark violet color seemed to draw towards him, reaching out as if to caress him. He also remembered when he was mad -  _really_  - mad, the aura surrounding him in that moment contained the same shade of dark violet.

Slowly the burst of power that had flattened the almighty Gods and Goddesses into their respective thrones eased away. Zeus quickly straightened his back and fixed his suit and tie, staring at his son hoisted into the air, he picked up his Master Bolt from the marble floor.

"No need for weapons, son of Kronos and Rhea." The mysterious voice rumbled as he flicked his enormous pinky finger - sending the Master Bolt flying into the wall behind Zeus' throne. Slowly the fiery hand lowered itself, disposing Ares' body in his own throne. "Now, I would like it if we could talk about this like adults. No weapons, no fighting, no threatening, got it?" The voice questioned, the gods and goddesses looked at each other before nodding. "Good."The voice answered, you could definitely hear a smirk in his voice.

The beings present watched in amazement as the shadows in the room gathered towards a spot in the middle of the throne room, forming a tall, muscular humanoid being. The shadows swirled and twisted like a beautiful dance around his body, solidifying it more and more. The contours of the large hand were gone, and left behind was a mass of swirling and twisting violet fire, dancing like the shadows, but all the more beautiful and fascinating.

But the mass of violet fire seemed to yearn towards Percy, stretching its limbs and tentacles as far towards him as it could. Some of the fire tickled his face, brushing from his jawline and up towards his hairline, sending a spark of power and delicious sensations tingling throughout his whole body. His lips parted, jaw slacked as he sucked in a sharp breath. This was unlike any feeling he had ever felt before. He felt powerful, but there was another sensation he couldn't place. It was something he had never felt before, it was strong and sensual, like something was drawing him towards something or someone else. But before he could savor it, it was violently ripped into the mass of dark shadows that swirled around the tall man staring intently at him - his father.

The man was definitely handsome - tall, muscular, violet eyes and he was quite pale - not as creepily pale as Hades, it was more of a 'I haven't seen the sun in millenia' pale - he was also dressed in an expensive looking, dark suit with a violet tie. Now that he looked at him closer, he could see some similarities between them, ink black hair, strong cheekbones, a squared jaw, and he had obviously gotten his height from his father - his mother only reached to a little above his shoulders in her human form.

The man tilted his head towards the left as he examined his son with the same intensity, "Interesting…" he trailed off, mumbling to himself. He looked down to where the purple tentacles were swirling around him, occasionally stretching out in the direction of his son, in an almost desperate attempt to reach him, before they were sucked back into the darkness.

"Who are you?" Zeus exclaimed, "You have no right interrupting our meeting and attacking my children!"

The man began laughing - a strong, booming sound emitting from the back of his throat. As his laughter died down, he glared at the King of Gods - sending a chill down his spine. "And you have the right to attack and attempting to kill my son? Who is innocent in this case? Am I not allowed to protect my family? Because I for one actually care for them." If it could, his glare intensified even more, but after glaring at Zeus for a couple of seconds he stopped and looked around the room towards the other gods and goddesses, "Well, I should probably introduce myself." He said with a grin adorning his lips. "My name is…"

" _Tartarus._ " Lupa breathed, looking at her former lover in wonder, a small smile gracing her lips and tears collecting in her eyes as she studied him. He looked the same as the day they had separated, but she could see new emotions swirling in his violet eyes as he had looked upon his son. His eyes looked at their son with love and pride, something rarely seen on his usually stoic and serious face. She smiled as she remembered the first time she had met him.

* * *

_Lupa had met Tartarus by accident, it had been one of the few times she had ventured into the city alone. She usually liked to have a companion with her or better yet - not go at all. The mortals in this big city were annoying and self-centered, only caring about getting from A to B._

_The reason for why she was in the city to begin with, was because her pack had been constantly attacked by monsters. A pack of shape-shifting wolves could only hold on their own for so long, especially with the new young additions that had come in the recent weeks. So now that they had a small break from the constant attacks, they needed to heal - quickly. And since Lupa was the strongest and fastest in the pack, she had - grudgingly - volunteered to go into the city to retrieve the necessities._

_Now as she dodged mortals while juggling numerous bags stacked so high in her arms she could barely see over - she was starting to regret her decision. But this was for the welfare of her pack, she could go through some annoying mortals for them, no matter how much she wanted to rip their tiny heads off._

_She walked sideways as she rounded a corner while shouting "Watch where you're going!" to a young skateboarder that almost ran her over. But as she turned around, she smacked right into another body._

" _Ah, damn it!" she growled as her bags fell towards the concrete, contents spilling over and bags ripping. "Can't you see where you're walking? Agh! I can't believe this! How the hell am I supposed to get this back?" Lupa growled as she started collecting some of the pain-killer jars that started rolling into the mass of people._

_She had yet to look up at the man, and he had yet to speak. As Lupa continued to grumble about how 'people always get in the way', the man knelt down in front of her and held out a package of bandages to her, "I'm sorry, but you were the one that bumped into me, missy." Lupa was startled out of her grumbling by his deep, strong voice. She scowled at the package in his hand before snatching it away from him, ignoring him._

" _You're a feisty one aren't you?" He chuckled, making her shiver at his throaty laugh._ 'Damn thats sexy'  _she thought to herself and without her consent, her head shot up towards his face._

" _Oh…" she breathed as she studied him, her anger at him quickly slithered away. The sexy chuckle belonged to an even sexier man - if that was possible. He was pale with jet black hair, strong cheekbones, a squared jaw with full lips that was adorned with a sexy half smirk. But his eyes were the most mesmerising of all, they were a beautiful shade sea green that seemed to swirl and change before his eyes._

" _So, what's with all the medical stuff?" He questions as he raises a thick, dark eyebrow. The sexy smirk widening as he noticed her staring._

" _That's not any of your business." She scowled at him, as her cheeks tinted pink for being caught staring, and that smirk of his was starting to get annoying._

_He helped her pick up some of the supplies that laid around him, gathering them in his arms. As she finished loading up her supplies again in her makeshift bags that barely held their contents, she looked skeptically towards the handsome stranger._

" _Where to, milady?" He questioned in a fake british accent, cocking his head to the side._

_Lupa snorted and scowled at him to cover up the smile that was threatening to appear on her lips - he would probably never let her live it down._

" _Nowhere with you, that's for sure." Her scowl deepened, "Now, give me my supplies back. I have somewhere I need to be."_

" _But sweetheart-" He began before Lupa interrupted him with a viciously growled "Don't you_ dare  _call me that." but the stranger just continued, secretly smiling on the inside. He really liked this young woman, she was everything he wanted - needed - in a woman. For starters, she was absolutely beautiful - long, luscious, chocolate red hair, intriguing silver eyes, deliciously long legs and a absolutely sexy body - and talk about her personality! He just loved it, she was feisty, snarky and she definitely wasn't afraid to stand up to him - something that he loved in a woman and made his body react in the most delicious ways. Oh, he was totally going to get to know this exclusive woman - even if it killed him, something that actually couldn't happen._

" _As I said before you so rudely interrupted me,_ sweetheart _," He smirked as her scowl , if possible, deepened and her cheeks coloured red in anger and maybe - hopefully - embarrassment? "as you can see you have quite a lot of supplies here, and your hands are full. So being the gentleman I am, I'll walk you home."_

" _I am more than capable of carrying this by myself." The growl that followed sounded dangerously close to a wolfs growl, so she stopped - she couldn't have this mortal getting suspicious of anything, he was annoying enough already._

_But of course Zeus had to be mad or something, because just as she was going to walk away from him - with or without all her supplies - the skies opened up and ice cold rain doused them in seconds._

" _You've got to be kidding me!" She yelled at the skies._

" _How far is it to your home?" The stranger questioned as he picked a handful of supplies from her arms._

" _A two hour walk." She mumbled, "But I'll run, that'll be faster. Now give me my supplies back, I don't need you tagging along."_

" _Oh no, sweetheart. I'm not letting a pretty woman like you walk home in the rain, with your bodyweight in supplies too. My apartment isn't far from here, you can take a shower and wait out the rain." He smiled genuinely and began walking in the direction in which Lupa came, gently laying his free arm over her shoulders - making her heart skip a beat. Even if she was taller than an average woman, he still towered over her - something they both secretly found attractive about each other._

* * *

_By the time they finally burst into the lobby of the building his apartment laid in, they were both soaking wet, leaving puddles behind them as they walked into the elevator. The handsome stranger pressed the button for the top floor - a penthouse apartment._

_Lupa started laughing, some of the supplies in her hands falling to the elevator floor, but she didn't care at the moment._

" _This is ridiculous." She continued laughing while the stranger watched her with an amused smile - enjoying the sound of her laugh._

" _And why is that?" He questioned, a soft smile gracing his lips._

" _Well, first I had to go into this stupid city and get all this and of course I crash into a drop dead gorgeous man who's inviting me into his penthouse apartment." She giggles a little - something Lupa_ never  _does. She sighs and looks into the reflective ceiling, "I've never done something like this before."_

" _Well, it's fun to be spontaneous once in a while, you never know what can happen. And frankly, I'm quite honored that an exclusive woman like you would find me so attractive." He looked at her through hooded eyes as her silver ones locked on his sea green ones._

" _What's your name?" He breathed, wanting to have a name to place on this beauty. As she opened her mouth to answer with a fake name, he interrupted her. "No, your real name. Not some fake name you use in the mortal world." Seeing the confusion in her eyes he stepped so close she could feel his breath fanning over her face, his hand reached up and caressed her cheek. "A woman of your exclusiveness can't possibly be a simple mortal."_

_Lupa was dumb struck. Her heart skipped several beats before pounding faster than ever before. Sure, this man was annoying, but he made her feel things she had only overheard her fellow she-wolves gossip about. And she knew that she had an oath, but right now, she couldn't care less. She wanted to explore - be spontaneous._

_So as the handsome stranger complimented her, she couldn't help but breath back her real name, "Lupa."_

" _Explaines the feistiness." The chuckle that emitted from him was throaty and breathy - making her own chuckle join him. "I'm Tartarus." He smirked slightly at her shocked face as his sea green eyes faded into a mass of violet._

" _Oh.." Lupa breathed as she watched in amazement, "But I thought-" He placed his finger over her mouth, effectively silencing her._

" _Questions later, sweetheart. Right now, it's taking all my self control to not just take you right here, in this elevator." He growled at her as the hand on her cheek yanked softly in her hair. She moaned softly - nobody had ever talked to her like that before._

_The ding of the elevator notified them that they were at their destination. They kept staring into each others eyes for a while before Tartarus broke the silence, "Welcome to my humble abode, let me show you around." He removed his hands from her face, letting them brush softly against her arms as he walked backwards out of the elevator._

_She watched as he laid her bags on a couch by the elevator doors before he began walking farther down the hall, his shoes squeaking softly against wooden floor. Hastily she threw the supplies in her hands on the couch before she walked determinedly towards him. Hearing her footsteps he turned around just in time for his back to be pressed against the wall and his front against a lustful Lupa._

" _Don't call me sweetheart." She growled as she fisted one hand in his hair and the other in his soaked shirt, pulling him as close as possible and downwards before she pressed her lips to his._

_The moment their lips connected, Tartarus switched their positions - pressing her up against the wall - and encircled her lower back with one hand as the other fisted the hair at the base of her neck. The kiss deepened, mouths opened, tongues battled and hands wandered freely._

_As if on instinct, Lupas arms went around his neck as she hoisted herself up - trapping his waist between her strong legs - and he was more than happy to hold her up by her round behind._

" _I'm going to warm you up, sweetheart." He breathed against her lips, soon after, those lips were attached to her pulse point in her neck, making her moan louder and tilt her head back and to the side to give him more room to continue. He was marking her as his, and the sounds she was emitting were just spurring him on even more._

_She didn't realize they had moved before he gently laid her down on his fluffy bed. His hands moved from her bottom, gracing her hips and her smaller waist, before reaching their destination at the buttons of her shirt. As he slowly unbuttoned them, his mouth moved from her neck to her collarbone and down towards top of her breasts._

" _Sweetheart," he panted, reluctantly looking up from the last button that shielded her womanly figures from his hungry gaze, "are you sure? If I continue - oh sweetheart - I won't be able to stop." He growled before coming to his senses again, "And you have an oath to consider." He gazed into her eyes, pushing a lock of hair that had fallen into her face, behind her ear._

" _Then don't stop." she breathed back, "Fuck the oath." she smirked at his shocked expression as her small, cold hands traveled up under his shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it onto the floor. Her hands traveled around to his back, her fingers spreading over his shoulder blades - clawing at them. "Take me now." she growled as she began grinding her hips against his - causing them both to moan._

* * *

"Lupa"

His voice brought her out of the memory she had enjoyed, but the sight of him here and now, was almost just as enjoyable - if not more. And when his strong arms found their way around her waist, she knew she was home. Because home was where the heart his, and her heart laid with her love and their son. She was finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Tartarus is described differently and more evil in the books, but hey, I like family-loving Tartarus. I also gave him some control over shadows and darkness that he originally doesn't have. But the pit is covered in darkness and shadows, so I thought he should rightfully have a certain extent of control over them, plus they look awesome. Of course they aren't even close to the powers of Nyx and Erebus.
> 
> Sorry if you don't like the super long flashback, but I got bored writing what was happening in the throne room, so yeah. I'm not really good with relationship stuff and all that.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! *Holds hands up in defence*

_She was finally home._

Even if her home involved an alarmingly red-faced Zeus, a love goddess drooling over her love with an look switching between lust and fear, a mixture of other shocked and fearful faces, and of course, her son, who was looking at them both in a mixture of shock and amazement.

She reluctantly detached herself from her long "lost" lover - she had known where he was all this time, they just couldn't visit each other in fear of being caught - and turned towards her confused son, smiling timidly at him.

"Perseus," She began softly, "this is your father, Tartarus." she smiled wider as she beckoned towards the tall, intimidating figure behind her. And to be honest, this guy had scared the crap out of Percy, and the way he looked standing slightly behind his mother, glaring at the King of the Gods, he still scared the crap out of him - only on a smaller scale than earlier.

The man's gaze snapped towards the son of Lupa, his eyes roaming over him in a scrutinizing gaze, almost as if he was sizing him up. After a couple of tense seconds, his eyes crinkled and the corners of his mouth turned up in a small smile - to say the least, he didn't look as intimidating as before.

Tartarus stretched out his hand towards his son, "Hello Perseus, my son." As he uttered those words his smile turned into a full blown grin. Oh, how long he had waited to speak those words, how much he had wanted to visit his son and his lover, to watch him grow up and become a wonderful individual and a strong warrior. And now that he got to say them, they felt so much better than he had ever imagined. Even though the road ahead would be rocky and hard, he knew they could get through it. And it was definitely worth it.

His son shook his hand, he had a strong and firm grip. "Um, hi, dad - I guess… Am I supposed to bow or something..?" He trailed off, his right hand scratching the back of his neck, making Tartarus' laughter boom throughout the throne room.

"No worries, son. You never have to bow to me, and call me whatever you want until you find something you find comfortable." He smiled as Percy nodded his appreciation. He fully understood that it might be weird and awkward for him to go around calling a stranger his father, he just hoped Perseus would accept him. He had also noticed the look in his sons eyes as Lupa announced him as his father - uncertainty, wariness, hurt and anger - and he fully understood those too. He had, after all, left his mother and him alone for his whole life, it was natural to feel like that. Tartarus was hoping to have a chat with Perseus as soon as they were out of this throne room, so he could answer any questions he had.

Catching his fathers gaze, Percy understood that he would have time to talk to him later. He had a lot of questions - mostly accusations - he wanted to clear up. Not having a father for 9 months - but it really felt like 15 years - and then suddenly getting one, makes one curious and suspicious.

"Enough of this family reunion of yours, we have serious business to get to." Zeus cleared his throat, "Now, Tartarus, Primordial of the Abyss, what are you doing here?"

Tartarus knew this was the most respectful Zeus could be to a higher being, but he couldn't give up the opportunity to tease him a bit. "What is it, Zeus? Not going to bow to your superiors?" He questioned as he raised an eyebrow, smirking as he saw the King of the Gods face begin to color. "Don't bother, opposed to others, I don't mind my inferiors not groveling at my feet. I simply respect them unless they do something towards me, like threatening my family - which is something I do  _not_  take lightly, might I add." His voiced dropped into a slow and threatening tone, sending a chill down everybodys spines.

Not dropping his case, Zeus ignored the threat and continued on, "Lupa has broken her oath, something that's punishable by banishment, but she has also sired a hybrid child that will be the center of the upcoming prophecy - ensuring Olympus' downfall. We shall have a vote for their deaths to ensure our continued rule."

"If you so much as lay a finger upon my lover or son, I will crush you right here, right now and send you to my own pit to rot for eternity,  _ensuring_  your immediate downfall."

Zeus' face contorted into a glare at the response from Tartarus - he never liked being threatened and he wouldn't give up until he got his way. "Not acceptable, a vote shall be cast." Ignoring the withering glares he received from both Tartarus and Lupa, he continued, "Now, all in favor for their deaths?" Nobody but Zeus and Dionysus raised their hands, albeit Dionysus didn't seem to know what he was voting for as he was half asleep in his throne.

Zeus' face contorted in anger, "What is the meaning of this?! How dare you all oppose me! Do you not see the threat standing right in front of us! We have to get rid of it as soon as possible, or do you all have a death wish?!" He thundered as he stood from his throne, masterbolt in his hand crackling with untamed power and energy.

Athena stood from her throne, trying to reason with her father. "Father, please calm down. Perseus will be the prophecy child if we kill him or not. But if we kill him and his mother, not only will we have an big enemy in Tartarus - a Primordial -, but we will also lose Perseus on our side. The wisest thing to do here is to let the boy and his mother live, we can still keep an eye on him in Camp Half-Blood." It was a hard blow to her pride, but she would rather live with a slightly damaged pride, than not live at all.

"No! I will not accept having that child mingle amongst the other half-bloods! Who knows what he may recruit them for?" Zeus argued on.

"Brother, in all fairness, this was a vote - one that you lost. Now get over it and we will discuss where we can place Percy - if he wants to." Poseidon reasoned, he had taken quite a liking to the boy, he reminded him of how some of his better children had been millenia ago - strong, loyal and amusing. Something that warmed his heart and made him feel protective of the child.

Zeus only huffed in response and slumped in his throne - sourly admitting defeat.

"Tartarus, if I may ask?" Athena continued at Tartarus' nod, "If Perseus was the result of you and Lupas consummation, shouldn't he be a god of some kind? Seeing as Lupa is a goddess and you are a primordial?" This was a question that had bothered her since the revelation of Perseus' parentage, and it woke the curiosity in the other gods and goddesses minds and especially Percy himself.

"That is a good question, Athena. But the problem is that the answer is a mystery to even me. He could simply be an immortal, a god, a titan or even a primordial - I have no idea. But I have a feeling he will discover this on his journey." The primordial smiled at his son - who sent him a slightly nervous smile back. He didn't really enjoy being the center of attention. "But one thing I have done is that I have stored away some of Perseus' powers, as we didn't want him to get detected, so we managed to extract the power and energy that made him immortal and his abilities. My plan is to transfer the energy and powers back to him on his birthday - in August. This is also part of the reason why you don't have my basic powers, but we can fix that now."

As he finished talking, Tartarus approached his son. Silently asking if he wanted this, which Percy responded to with a nod. So Tartarus placed his hand on Percys forehead, making the boy shiver from the coldness of his touch. The primordial soon started to speak in an old, forgotten language - that not even Athena had read about. As soon as the talking was over, Percy felt a new power surge through his limbs. It felt like a miniature version of what he felt when he had come in contact with the violet wisps around Tartarus as he had arrived. He felt powerful and rejuvenated. If this was just a fraction of what he had felt earlier, he feared to think of how powerful his father was.

As the flow of power had settled comfortably in his veins, he slowly opened his eyes and glanced around his room. Tartarus was smiling proudly alongside his mother, Aphrodite was looking at him with an even more uncomfortable gaze - making him blush and quickly look away -, while the other gods stared at him with a mixture of envy, awe and desire. He didn't really understand why they were all staring at him like that.

"Why are you all staring at me like that?" He questioned, earning an amused glance from his parents.

"Your appearance changed, Hon. Here, take a good look at yourself." Aphrodite conjured a floor length mirror for him, while drinking in his renewed appearance.

"Oh…" He muttered as he looked at his new appearance. Not much had changed, he was slightly taller, more muscular, his raven hair was impossibly darker and the untamed effect was still there, only in a more controlled manner - one that made him look like a hot troublemaker. But the most noticeable change was his eyes, instead of their catching and beautiful sea-green and silver color, they were now a mass of intense, dark swirling violet orbs with silver specks. Eyes that draws one in and keeps them there.

"Yeah,  _oh_. This is what your original appearance looks like. Looks much better in my opinion, and according to some of the goddesses looks, they think it looks better too." Que Percys blush. "Now, the sea-green eye color was your mothers idea. It's one of my favorite colors, and when we met my eyes were the same shade as yours were." Tartarus explained

* * *

Percy was sitting in one of the gardens of Olympus, idly twirling his sword, Riptide, between his fingers in its pen-form. After seeing his new appearance, nothing exciting happened in the throne room. Athena asked questions about the prophecy in hopes that his father held some answers, which he unfortunately didn't. So Zeus had dismissed Percy for some 'grown-up' talk, seriously, he knew they were going to talk about him and his possible godliness.

He guessed he had been sitting there for at least half an hour before he heard the tell tale crunching of boots stepping on the gravel path, looking up, he wasn't entirely surprised to see his father walking slowly towards him.

"May I sit here?" Seeing Percys nod, he sat down beside him, observing the garden. "The Olympians really go all out when it comes to the appearance of their home, but I must say, it does look quite beautiful." Percy nodded his head absentmindedly in agreement, Tartarus let out a heavy breath. "Okay, I know you have a lot of questions for me, and I'm going to answer them all truthfully, I swear on the River Styx. So, spit it out son." Thunder boomed in the distance as he looked into his sons slightly shocked eyes.

"Why did you leave?" Tartarus had expected that to be one of the first things to pop out of his mouth, after all, it's the most important question.

"I really wanted to stay with your mother, we were really happy together and having you only strengthened our bond. We all lived together on an abandoned island for your first year, I had managed to create a sort of cloaking barrier around the island to keep all our auras hidden. So we didn't have any problems with any other deity, it was perfect in my eyes, I had everything I wanted.

But of course, as mortals say, it was the calm before the storm. Oceanus, the Titan of the Oceans, discovered us and originally he was keen on exposing us to the Olympians, something that would lead to a conflict between us and the Olympians. And at that time, the titans would attack as a third party with a strong and numerous army, taking us all down. Fortunately your mother and I managed to convince him to change his mind, rather giving him power over some of the ancient monsters that roam the darkest, deepest pits of the sea."

"But wouldn't that give him an advantage if we're ever against him in a war?" Percy questioned, looking puzzled.

"Ultimately, it would. But you see, I am older and more powerful than him and I hold the title as the Primordial of Monsters, and if we ever came into a battle with him, the monsters would eventually be in my favor again." Tartarus smirked, "Oh, the old titan fell right into that trap, his lust for revenge against Poseidon blinding his common sense. Now back to the story. Even though Oceanus left us alone, his presence had already disruptured the barrier I had created for us. And as soon as it fell, the Olympians got a whiff of my aura, your mothers and your minimized one wouldn't have bothered them. But it had been centuries since a primordial had walked the Earth, and it was noticeable when one arrived.

So to save your mother and you, I teleported us to a location in a large forest for protection. As I couldn't stay on Earth any more, I tried to convince your mother to come with me to my abyss. I hadn't brought her there before, as I wanted to shield her from what I once had been, and could become."

Seeing Percys confused glance, he explained further, "Since the abyss - or pit as some call it - is the embodiment of me, it's vicious, filled with hatred and inflicts pain on others. It's like me at my worst - millenium ago. I didn't want your mother to see it and leave me because of the monster I once was. But at that moment I was desperate, I didn't want to leave either of you, but I couldn't stay and endanger you further. We discussed for a long time, and eventually your mother won. She didn't want to be restrained underground, she thrived in the wild where she was free, and she wanted you to experience the same wilderness and fresh air she loved so much. That woman always gets her way in the end, I swear." Tartarus laughed, his eyes shining with nostalgia. Percy could definitely agree to that. "So I left and eventually the Olympians gave up their hunt, but I heard they caught onto you once. Glad that Hermes found you, he's one of the good ones. Though, how they found you the last time I do not know, it might've been your growing aura - as you're nearing your birthday. Now any more questions?"

Percys head was soaking in all this information, he understood why his father had to leave and he didn't hold any grudges towards him. He was only protecting him, and he clearly still cared for him. His fathers story had answered most of his questions, but one was still bugging him.

"What will happen on my birthday?"

"I'm sorry, son, but I do not fully know. All I know is that I will let the violet and black mass - the one that surrounded me in the throne room earlier - come back to you. In that mass lies all the power and energy that I extracted from you as an infant. After that, your guess is as good as mine."

"Okay," Percy answered, he was feeling both nervous and excited for his birthday to come. "Where do I go now?" He didn't really know where he belonged, of course he loved living with his mother, but he had a feeling that the peaceful time they had had together would never resurface again, and if so, not for a long time. Did he belong with the hunters? He wished so, it felt like his home away from home. But know that they knew who he really was, they probably hated him. He fully understood their anger, but he wished they had been nicer to him. After all, they were the reason for why he was here on Olympus, almost getting executed alongside his mother - something he didn't take lightly.

He also wondered if he belonged in one of the camps his mother had told him about. Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. Greek and roman. Yes, his mother had told him all about the two camps and their never-ending hatred for each other. Personally Percy didn't really see the reason, sure they had experienced complications, rivalries and betrayal with each other. But that was centuries ago, couldn't they get over it? They were all a big, really complicated family after all.

"They will take you to Camp Half-Blood soon. I guess you'll feel more at home there seeing as the hunters you stayed with were greek and your carefree personality fits in better."Tartarus smiled seeing his sons nervousness.

"What about you and mom?"

"The Olympians have - albeit reluctantly - given me permission to stay on Earth peacefully as long as I don't pose a threat to them. So I'll be switching between staying in one of my apartments on Earth, while your mother will most likely vary between staying with me and at the Wolf House. Unfortunately we can't stay with you, but we'll keep in contact, okay?" Percy nodded at his questioning gaze. "Now I don't expect you to love me and see me as your father figure right away, but I would love it if we could at least agree to be friends? I would love to get to know you better."

"That would be great, dad." Both Percy and Tartarus grinned at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: Daughter-of-lupa


	9. Chapter 8

" _That would be great, dad." Both Percy and Tartarus grinned at each other._

Percy felt happy after his conversation with his father. Still, there was a new and weird feeling stirring inside him - he felt kind of intimidated by his badass father, but he felt more loved and wanted than ever. Not to mention the new and awesome powers he had. When he got them, he also received the knowledge of what they were and how to use them – _How to be a child of Tartarus for Dummies_.

Right now, he had powers over shadows, darkness, Tartarus' own super-powerful, violet fire - only found in the pit - and he could command monsters, though wolves, regular wolves, werewolves and shape-shifters like himself - they didn't see themselves as werewolves, since they could change at will - were deathly loyal to him.

To say the least, he was more than ready to test his new abilities. If these powers hadn't impressed and surprised him enough, his father had told him that his powers would both grow and expand over time as he got older and stronger - he could even discover some new powers.

Walking towards the entrance of the garden, Percy kept thinking about everything that had happened recently. He had moved - more like fled - from his home much earlier than he had wished, believed his mother was dead, found a new family - just to lose it not long after. He'd been discovered by the gods, met his long lost father, gained new powers and now he was going to a new home.

* * *

"Here we are kiddo." Hermes announced as he and Percy appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, on top of a hill with a Christmas looking pinetree. "I'll introduce you to Chiron and tell him about your situation. Would've loved to show you around, but I've got a tight schedule to keep!"

As Hermes walked briskly down the hill, Percy stood there admiring the place – it was huge! Cabins stood arranged in a U formation, all looking different, with kids overflowing in some and others completely empty. He could see a beautiful lake, a rock-climbing wall, something that looked like an old, Greek fighting arena, and so much more. The sky was cloud free and he felt a comfortable breeze that brought the delicious sent of strawberries. Looking in that direction he saw a huge strawberry field, kids tending to the plants. "Come on kiddo! I don't have all day!" Hermes yelled, shaking the shape-shifter out of his daze. Percy looked to where Hermes was waving at him from the foot of a big, red house. This place was even better than what his mother had described.

Percy felt awkward as Hermes described things to Chiron: how he was supposed to be dead, his parentage and basically the rest of his life. He was the camps activities director and centaur, all around nice guy – according to his mother at least. As the messenger god finally finished, he stood up, grabbed his messenger bag and caduceus, and turned towards Percy. "Chiron will give you the tour and stuff, but you'll be staying in my cabin. Just a word of advice though, keep your personal belongings with you at all times. I am the god of thieves after all." The god smirked and winked at him before the wings on his shoes and helmet fluttered as he vanished in a flash of light.

The centaur was happy to know Lupa had found happiness and established a family, even though it was against her oath. He had known the she-wolf for a long time, and she deserved happiness. He cherished their friendship, even though they hadn't been in contact after Percy's birth – when they went into hiding – but that was understandable. His friend had told him snippets of her lover and her soon to be child. But nothing to put either of them in danger. And now Chiron planned on continuing to raise and train her son into a great man and warrior.

"So Perseus," Chiron began as he turned towards him, but before he could continue Percy interrupted him, "Just Percy." Chiron smiled, "Excuse me, Percy. Come with me and I'll show you around." Percy followed as the centaur led him out on the deck where he found a knee-shaking nervous satyr, sitting next to Dionysus propping his face full of empty Diet Coke cans. "Chiron!" He greeted, stuffing another can in his face, "Is this the new kid? Who is his parent? Why did Hermes escort him? Is it beca-"

"Calm down Grover." The centaur interrupted to Percy's relief. "And yes, this is Percy, the 'new kid'. The matter of his parent will come in time, he will stay in the Hermes cabin until he is claimed. Now I will give him a tour, could you please inform the Stolls of Percy and ask him to set up a bed for him?"

The satyr nodded furiously before he ran towards the arrangement of cabins, his furry, shaking legs carrying him faster than Percy had imagined.

* * *

The tour was uneventful, his mother had already described and told Percy everything about camp, and when he told Chiron this, the centaur was pleasantly surprised. So he skipped all the boring information and instead told Percy about the campers, how he and his mother were great friends and what was happening right now – with the prophecy and all.

At the end of the tour, they approached a brown, worn down cabin overflowing with kids laughing and talking together. Above the entrance hung the number 11 and a caduceus, indicating that they had arrived at Percy's new home – the Hermes cabin.

In the doorway stood to identic looking kids, lanky with brown curly hair and blue eyes, clad in khaki shorts and orange shirts. They looked about his physical age and they had the same mischievous look and elfish features as Hermes. Taking Hermes' advice into consideration, the put his hands into his pockets and observed them critically.

"Chiron!" The guys greeted them at the same time, smiling widely. "Percy, my man! Come in, come in!" The one on the left said – he noticed now that he was a little bit taller than the other one. "Welcome to our humble abode! I'm Conner and that idiot is my twin Travis." The other one said, receiving an elbow in the ribs from his twin. Percy smiled at the interaction, he missed is family already. Waving goodbye to Chiron he entered the rusty door, looking around, the inside didn't look much better than the outside. Sleeping bags were littered in-between the bunk beds – it was defiantly overflowing.

"Dude, I'm sorry you're undetermined. But don't worry, your parent will claim you soon." The one he thought was Travis – the slightly taller one – said. He sounded a little sympatric and monotonic, like he had said this hundreds of times. Percy didn't correct him and tell them he knew both his parents and that both of them were immortal, Chiron had warned him to wait and see if he was claimed, and if so, by who.

The twins led him to a small opening in the sea of blankets and sleeping bags by a window, looking out towards the forest. It looked like a good spot with a nice view, a little crowded, but he had better room than all the other occupants of the floor.

"Sorry dude, this is the only spot we have. It gets kinda cold right here by the window and the forest is just creepy at night. I would've changed my spot for yours, but I love my bed way too much, and that forest is just plain scary." Conner said, looking a lot less apologetic than he seemed. Percy didn't mind at all, it was perfect. He was used to the cold and the forest was his home.

"Here" Travis said as he handed him a sleeping bag and some toiletries. "It's kinda tradition to steal stuff for the newbies here." He smirked and Percy gave him an uncertain, but grateful smile. "Make yourself at home, wander around, whatever you like! Just be back here in about an hour. We've gotta go as a group for dinner." The demigod smiled at him before he disappeared out the door whispering with his brother.

* * *

Most of the time, Percy had wandered around the camp, getting to know the place better. Now that Chiron wasn't by his side, the campers stared at him openly. It made his skin itch and he felt uncomfortable. Awkward. So, to save himself from doing or saying something stupid, he had avoided the more populated areas, like the arena and volleyball court. He had gone to the stables, but the horses and Pegasus' that resided there obviously didn't like him, he had no idea why – was it the wolf part of him? Did he smell that bad?

So unknowingly he had been drawn towards the forest, it wasn't really that surprising. He had lived in one his whole life and he felt at home there – the best part was the smell, earthy, fresh, clean. He placed his hand on a big pine tree as he inhaled deeply, about to continue when a voice stopped him.

"I wouldn't go in there if I was you."

When he turned around, he saw a girl, about his age, with princess like, blond curls and swirling, stormy gray eyes – one of Athena's kids. She wore – like everyone else – an orange shirt with the camps name, jean shorts with and her bead necklace. He noticed that she had a lot more beads than the other kids around here, maybe he would question her about it later.

"There are monsters in there, and I don't think you'll get too far without training or a weapon." She continued.  _Well, I have a weapon and I've been training my whole life_. He thought, even though his  _whole life_  wasn't really that long. He didn't bother voicing his thoughts. "Not much of a talker are you?" she smirked, "Huh, well my name is Annabeth, daughter of Athena." She held her hand out and he shook it awkwardly – he wasn't used to that – but if she noticed she was nice enough to not comment.

"Percy, son of unknown." He smirked as she laughed lightly, but she suddenly became serious and informed him about how most of the new campers got claimed within the first or second day, usually in public places. She also told him a little bit about herself, when she got there, the quest she had went on, how her rival turned into her boyfriend, amongst others - babbling and sprouting facts in a typical Athena style. In return, he told her some half-truths about himself – he didn't really trust her yet.

"We should be getting you back to cabin 11, you have to reach the lineup for dinner." She told him as she saw how late it was beginning to get. He nodded at her and helped her up from her sitting position on the ground. Brushing her hands on her jeans, he really looked at her, and noticed how pretty she really was. Sad thing that she had a boyfriend then.

As they walked back, he could feel the eyes of the campers boring into him again. He shifted uncomfortably, Annabeth, noticing this reassured him, "We've never gotten a camper as old as you before, they barely make it here when they're 12." On that happy note, they continued.

* * *

Of course, he should've predicted the typical, cliché meeting with the hotshot and the bully of the camp. Walking up towards them was a group of buff and strong looking boys and girls - he assumed – being led by a guy who just oozed arrogance. He was about half a head shorter than Percy was, with strait, too long, dark brown hair that looked like mud and light blue eyes. He strutted towards Percy, idly swinging a celestial bronze sword – the guy next to him backed off slightly, getting out of the hit zone.

The leader smirked and winked at Annabeth, who in turn blushed beside him. "Why are you hanging out with the looser, Babe?" he asked as he glanced spitefully at him, but he looked at Annabeth in confusion:  _'Was this her boyfriend?'_

"I was just showing him around Eric. He's really nice, so there's no need for you to push him around." The way she said it confirmed his thoughts, but at the same time, he was flattered that she stood up for him, so he smiled at her.

"Sorry, babe. It's tradition." He smirked at Percy, before glancing at his minions, "Let's get him!"

All at once they came rushing towards him, his first instinct was to push Annabeth out of the way – he doubted they would hurt her since she was the leaders girlfriend, but better safe than sorry – so he did just that and she squeaked as he pushed her.

He was conflicted, fight or flight? He didn't want to reveal his powers or his identity, but he would defend himself if necessary. But the option was easy - he would fight. All of his instincts – both human and wolf – were in full gear as he got into the fighting position his mother had taught him. Defense was his best shot for now, these kids probably had better training and more experience than he did.

However, he had a scare tactic that was 99% sure to get them off his back – shifting to his wolf form.  _No_ , he dismissed immediately,  _I'm not supposed to do that._  But as he thought it, he knew he wouldn't have a chance otherwise. He would use it as a last resort if things got out of control.

All was silent – the silence before the storm. The minions had gathered around him, waiting for Eric's final command. Other campers had also gathered around, the Stolls going around collecting what Percy remembered were golden drachmas – were they placing bets? Wasn't Chiron, or even Dionysus, going to interfere and stop this?

Reaching into his pocket, he brought out his pen, an action that got the laughter going around him. "Seriously? I'll almost feel bad when I crush your face in." Eric continued laughing, an evil glint in his eyes as he soaked up the approval from his peers. However, that laughter stopped as soon as Percy uncapped his pen, turning it into a beautiful celestial bronze sword, seeming to glow with the quickly fading sun – Riptide.

"Lets just get this over with, Eric." He tried pouring as much confidence and a pinch of arrogance into his voice, it seemed to work as Eric stood there, seemingly dumbstruck. Obviously, he didn't receive resistance when preforming his little 'initiation'.

But Eric wasn't going to be intimidated by some newbie – weakling – with a sword. He probably stole it from someone anyway, not having a clue on how to use it. They surrounded the new kid and could've easily overpowered him by their numbers, but he wanted to show them how great he was, how he was worthy of being the prophecy child – which he of course was.

"Oh, I'll show you, newbie." He glared at Percy, "Guys, back off. He's mine." His glare intensified, but Percy glared right back – his wolf glare. Percy observed the way his jaw clenched and feet shifted before Eric charged him. He had anticipated the move and sidestepped him, meeting his sword and pushing it out of his grasp before tripping him – making the boy fall flat on his face. Laughter erupted behind Percy, he felt somewhat bad, but Eric totally deserved it. He even saw Annabeth red faced trying not to laugh.

Percy put out his hand, offering to help Eric up, but he just glared hatefully at the hand before angrily pushing himself up. "Cheater!" He yelled, "Rematch!" trying to get minions and peers on his side – but they were too busy laughing. Percy even had to smile at the desperate tone in his voice.

"Lets just call it a draw? No hard feelings." Percy smiled slightly trying to ease the growing rage building in Eric.

"No! I call for a rematch, now! He tricked you all!" He persisted as he picked up his sword and slashed it towards Percy, who barely managed to dodge. He thought the guy had more respect for the match. Obviously not.

"Hey!" Annabeth called as she stepped in-between the boys, her back facing Percy. "It's just a game, you know the rules, he won. Let it go." She held her hands up in an attempt to calm down Eric – something that wasn't working at all.

Soon his sneer turned towards her, "Just a  _game_? I will not let this cheater walk away! He cannot defeat me in a fair match." His sword was now pointing at her also, and Percy didn't like where this was going. Not at all.

"He tricked you all! Or were you too stupid to see? If only you were even half as smart as you are hot!"  _Oh no, explosion in 3-2-…_

"How dare you-you bastard!"Annabeth screamed as she slapped him. "This is over, right now! I don't even know was I saw in you! You're just a self-observed, sick…"

Things seemed to slow down for Percy, the adrenaline in his system peaked as he saw Erics sword coming up, to slash Annabeth across the face. His eyes flashed violet and he couldn't control himself or the immense anger he held for the arrogant child of Poseidon. Power and adrenaline flowed through his system as he pushed his newly found friend out of the way. He felt the familiar, tingling feeling of his body shifting – changing him into a wolf.

And in the blink of an eye, he stood there, taller and more powerful than ever, roaring and snarling down into the frightened face of Eric.

' _Well,'_ he thought, ' _this wasn't supposed to happen…'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me on tumblr: Daughter-of-lupa


End file.
